Say Something, Miko, We're Giving Up On You
by Paranoixa
Summary: Miko's been kinda quiet these last few months. Optimus wants to know why and he ain't taking no for an answer. Will she turn the base upside down when she's forced to move in? Will new relationships be formed? And will a strange new enhancement of her hidden powers change Miko's life forever? OC/Miko.
1. Where's Miko?

***Random Reader*: Yay she's alive! **

***Me*: Of course I'm alive! I don't believe in suicide!**

**And so the Princess of the Mist returns! That's my new nickname. I'll explain more on my profile page. Anyway, if you've read my story Clementine's Confusion from the beginning, then you know I've been a bit of a depression filled rut. But I'm back! I got the idea for this story when I was reading Miko/Optimus friend pairings. You wanna know how many of these I can say I found. Two. Maybe three. Maybe. That pissed me off considering the fact that there's hardly any interaction between the two in the show. And I just love doing stuff that's never been covered so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Note: Here, Optimus's past is slightly altered so if you wonder why certain things make ZERO sense, it's cause I wrote it. And Miko's past is slightly altered as well and Jack and Raf may just be extras described as video absorbed zombies(he he, read the first few paragraphs and you'll get the joke. Probably not though). **

**Summary:**

**Miko's been quiet lately. Optimus wants to know why and he ain't taking no for an answer. Will she turn the base upside down when a situation at her host parents' house forces her to move in? Or will she become closer to every bot on the base, much to everyone's annoyance? Or will a certain Decepticon try to become closer to her as well? Main pairings are Miko and Bluestreak and Miko and Optimus(no, as friends you sick bastard! Blue and Miko might have a little something something though ****). I want a pairing of Bee and Miko, but I'll save that for later.**

Optimus sat in a chair, reading an old data disk. He'd been studying the art of old cybotronians for the past three hours and couldn't understand a single word. This was irritating considering the fact that every other bot on base knew the old language. So, yeah, could you blame him for being pissed off for not knowing the cybotronian word for tree? Another five minutes of staring blankly at the data disk passed before he sighed and sat it down on the table in front of him, rubbing his forehead in irritation. Surely, there was something more exciting to do than sitting around trying to understand the stupid language that would probably never come in handy in the first place. He just had to find it.

"Hello, Jack" he said. "Hello Rafael." He stared at the two, confused for some reason. Something seemed odd about the two of them playing their video game.  
"Sup, Optimus" Jack said, smashing the buttons against his remote.

"Hey, Optimus" Raf said, his eyes never leaving the screen. Optimus cocked his head to the side as he watched the two young men play their game. It appeared to be a battle of humans against zombies. Raf played with expertise while Jack struggled to get one zombie off of him. Eventually, the bloody words GAME OVER appeared on his side of the screen. He frowned and crossed his arms, sitting back against the conch.

"That was your last life" Raf asked.

"Yup" he answered, harshly. "Now this will be even harder to beat the boss guy."

"Nah. I beat him every time."

"But he upgrades every level. You hardly beat him last time."

Optimus watched in interest as Raf slaughtered all of the zombies. "Rafael?"

"Yes?"

"This…game of the undead? What is the purpose of it?"

"The purpose of it?"

"Yes. It looks…realistic."

"It probably is" Jack butt in. "You know the feds try to keep everything on the Down Low."

"Really?"

"Yeah" Raf bit his bottom lip as he his button smashing increased. "There wouldn't be so many zombie related things out right now if somebody hadn't been doing what they were told."

"Interesting."

"You guys fought things like this before right" Jack asked.

"Yes." Optimus remembered that battle like the back of his hand. "But this captures the event perfectly."

Suddenly something pushed Raf to the ground. He smashed the buttons frantically but nevertheless, the bloody words GAME OVER popped up on his screen. He threw his remote on the conch and yelled "DANG IT!"

"Told ya you wouldn't make it" Jack bragged.

"This would've been easier if Miko had decided to show today" Raf explained. "SHE knows how to play."

Optimus's eyed widened. He looked around and saw the wild girl was indeed missing from the base. That's why he was confused! Normally it was Miko and Raf playing video games. He smiled, happy to be relieved of the burden of not knowing something. Then he frowned, his optic brows furrowed.

"Where _is _Miko" he asked.

"Huh" Raf had picked the controller back up and they had started the level over. "Oh, she didn't show up for school today."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She's been acting pretty weird lately."

"Weird?"

The three turned around. The other bots had entered the room. Bulkhead looked worried, overhearing their conversation. "What do you mean weird" he asked.

"When was the last time you talked to her" Jack asked, returning to their game.

"Uh, today's Thursday. Like…April I think."

The bot's optic brows shot up, the two young boy too observed in their game to really care about what was going on. "April" Ratchet asked. "That's absurd. I saw you two talking yesterday."

"Not like how we used to. She just asked me for help with her homework."

"Come to think of it, she's been awfully quiet lately" Arcee said.

"_She hasn't been doing anything like herself lately_" Bee said.

"Bee's right" Optimus agreed. "She hasn't even been up to her usual antics lately either."

"You don't think something's wrong, do you" Bulkhead asked.

"The children have just informed me that Miko failed to attend school today. Did she mention why?"

"Well she sent me a text this morning. Said she had a thing and I shouldn't worry."

"Well THAT sounds suspicious" Ratchet said.

"Indeed. Has anyone noticed any changes in her behavior?"

"She hasn't been talking much, how should we know" Arcee asked.

"Okay, before she stopped talking" Optimus said.

"_Well, about two months ago I believe, she started carrying a purple screwdriver with her."_

"It's not much, but it's a start."  
"I asked her if she wanted to play The Walking Dead a couple weeks ago and she just shrugged and asked me if I knew where she could find a go-kart."

Everyone stared at Jack in confusion. "A go-kart" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah. And something about a toolbox…"

"Maybe she's building something" Raf offered.

"Yeah but if she was she wouldn't shut up about it" Jack mumbled.  
"True" Arcee agreed.

"Maybe she's helping her host-parents with something" Bulkhead said.

"Yeah but she can't stand them" Ratchet said.

"_True_" Bee agreed.

"Okay, so what could she be doing? Maybe we're missing something" Optimus said, in deep thought. Then his optics widened. "There is something else…"  
"What" Bulkhead asked.

"This morning when I was out on patrol I saw her in a small car, driving somewhere."

"A go-kart" Jack said.

"Um, yes?"  
"Okay so obviously, she's up to something" Ratchet said.

"Obviously" Optimus agreed.

"Should we contact Agent Fowler" Arcee asked.

"No need for that. It could be nothing…but just in case, I'm going to investigate."  
Everyone turned to Optimus. "What?"

"Why you? Shouldn't Bulk go?"

"Probably" he said before he transformed and drove out of the base, leaving everyone confused and shocked. The truth was, he just needed an excuse to get away from those darn data disks!

. . .

"Here you go. No, no, you don't eat it, you sleep on it. Yes. There, there. Don't be afraid. It's not a bad thing. I wouldn't want you sleeping on the hard ground."

Optimus's head perked up at the voice. Miko? He turned his head in the direction of the voice and listened intently. Who was she talking to?

"Nothing to be afraid of. I'm here now. No, no, Nighty, my finger is NOT a carrot…it does look like one, though… "

Optimus walked slowly, scared of giving away his presence. He was awfully tall and even the large trees of the forest Miko's go-kart tire tracks had led him to wouldn't conceal him if he weren't careful. Eventually, Optimus's head poked through the leaves of a tree and saw Miko sitting on a yellow blanket, her back turned to him. The go-kart sat beside her along with the tool box Jack had mentioned. She was cradling something in her arms and giggling, pulling her hand back every so often when that something tried to eat her finger. Optimus's optics widened. Was she playing with an animal? And it was trying to eat her. And she was okay with it! It was then a high pitched sound went off, sounding a lot like an auto tuned baby crying. Optimus covered his ears, making the leaves rustle. Miko hopped to her feet. She grabbed the blanket and the toolbox and threw them in the go kart. Then she hopped in the go kart and slammed on the breaks.

"MIKO" he called. "It's me, Optimus!"  
She continued driving, hoping to get away from Optimus but he brought his hand down in her path. He picked her out of the go-kart and held in his large hand.

"LET ME GO!" she cried. She then reached down for something on her belt buckle and pulled out a rather large purple screwdriver. She banged it against Optimus's hand with little affect. Eventually she quit struggling and leaned over, exhausted. "Let me catch my breath for a sec" she said between breaths. "Then I'll kick your ass."

Optimus laughed a little and let Miko catch her breath. Five minutes passed then she looked up. "Could you put me down?"

"Promise you won't run away?"

"Promise."  
He lowered her to the ground and smiled. She smiled back before hopping in her go-kart again. She didn't get very far before he snatched her out of it again. Optimus sat her back on the ground again but entwined his hands so she couldn't get away. Miko frowned and crossed her arms.

"You said you wouldn't run away" he mumbled.

"Yeah but I didn't. I tried to _drive_ away."

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny."

"Hey, I never asked you to kidnap me. You should've known in the first place not to trust me. And you should've known that it wouldn't have been easy to keep me in one spot."

"Miko, I'm not trying to kidnap me."

She looked at the cage he made with his hands and snorted. "Looks like kidnappin' ta meh."

He sighed then looked into her stormy brown eyes. "If I open my hands will you promise not to leave?" Then he added "in _any _kind of way?"

She was silent for a few minutes and Optimus, being the patient bot he was, waited for her to answer. Eventually, Miko sighed and let her hands drop to her sides. "I promise" she mumbled.

Optimus smiled wide and slowly opened his hands. Miko watched as she was granted freedom but kept her promise. She walked over to a fallen tree branch and twisted the screwdriver in her hand.

"So I'm guessing you guys noticed that I've been kinda distant lately, huh?"  
Optimus nodded his head.

"Well I was hoping I'd have another week before y'all got suspicious. I would've been gone by then." She mumbled the last part, her eyes going towards the go-kart again, nervously.

"Miko…is there something you're not telling me" he asked, catching her nervous glance.

"…You wouldn't understand" she said after a while.

"Well isolating yourself out here isn't going to help" Optimus said sternly. "Miko, I _cannot _and I _will not _let you sit out here in the forest all by yourself-"

"I'm not by myself" she said suddenly. There was a happy note deep within the harshness.

Optimus's optic brows shot up. "You're not?" He looked around, praying she wasn't playing him.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Then…who are you with?"

"That's none of your damn business" she spat, her eyes wide with fear. She tightened her grip on her screwdriver and glanced toward the go-kart again. "Jus' get outta here. We'll be perfectly fine on our own."  
"Miko, who is in that go-kart?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she said, barely above a whisper, "don't you touch her."

"I just wanna help."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN HELP!"

"Miko, calm down. I just want to know who you're out here with. Tell me who and I'll leave. I promise." He didn't intend on leaving but she didn't have to know that.

She stared at Optimus with intense eyes. Then she slyly looked over to the go-kart. Reasoning that Optimus wouldn't let her go, she nodded her head and walked slowly over it.

"You can't tell anyone you ever saw her" she said.

Optimus nodded as she opened the door and grabbed something wrapped in the yellow blanket she had been sitting on earlier. Miko took one last breath before she yanked the blanket off of her.

A strange…thing it was. At first, Optimus had assumed it was a child, remembering that mothers often hold their children the way Miko held it. But upon further examination, he knew that that thing was NOT human. It had strangely pale skin, dark purple hair, icy blue eyes, a tail, paws, and fangs. Miko had taken a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her lower lady-parts. Optimus stared at the little creature before him. It was quite a sight. She squirmed around in Miko's arms and let out the high pitched cry again.

"Nighty, it's okay" she reassured. "He's a friend."

It squirmed around some more but stopped crying. It stared up at Optimus with wide eyes. Optimus stared back down at her.

"Oh" he said, frozen. "I didn't think it was…oh…"

Miko watched as the two continued to stare at each other. Then Optimus broke their glare and looked off into the far distance. "What's its name" he asked.

Miko frowned. "_HER _name is NightFire."

"NightFire?"

"Yeah. Nighty for short."  
"Oh." He continued looking off into the distance. "NightFire. That's a nice name."

"Yeah." Miko brought Nighty closer to her. She wanted to tell Optimus to beat it. But something about the way he was looking off into the distance made her keep her mouth shut. His face made him look in deep thought. Almost as if he were sad… or pained.

A minute passed of him staring blankly when he suddenly looked back down. Optimus let his hand come closer to Nighty when he suddenly pulled it back, shaking his head, as if he were trying to suppress a memory. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Where…where did you find it?"

Miko ignored the fact that he wouldn't call Nighty her and the fact that she wanted to tell no one of her little angel and answered "it's a long story. I'll tell you if you promise not to tell though."

He winced, something Miko herself noticed, and brought his hands to his face. "T-That will not be necessary. I will keep my end of the deal. I should go."

"No." Optimus turned to her, surprised. "No" she repeated. "I need to get this off my chest."  
"Miko you don't have to-"

"But I want to." She cleared her throat and sat down on the fallen tree again. She took a deep breath and tried to recollect the thoughts that had been plaguing her for the past few months.

"My host parents suck" Miko began. When Optimus said nothing, she continued. "They think I'm a no good lousy thief and don't trust me. They…they… they kicked me out."

Optimus's optics turned to her. "What?"  
"Well…sorta. Someone broke into our…their house about three or five months ago. I think it was five. Anyway, they stole my host mom's vase. Apparently, her great grandmother gave it to her on her death bed or something. They were upset. Really upset. The police said it was worth a lot and some young hooligans probably had an eye on it and snatched it when they were looking. Then she started yelling at me cause a few days before that, I'd been asking her for some money. Then my host dad said I had always been talking about it and saying it was a stain on the house and probably sold it on Craigslist or something. The police guy searched my room and looked at my history online and found nothing. When he left, they said they weren't going to have a _THEIF _living under their roof. They called my real parents and told them they had to come get me and teach me some home training and that thieving is a sin and yada, yada, yada. But while they were calling, I packed my bags and jumped out my window. I've been gone ever since."

"You ran away" Optimus said, quietly.

Miko nodded. "I didn't want to see the disappointment on their faces. They wouldn't have believed me anyway."

"But…Bulkhead. He picks you up and drops you off at their house every day."  
She smiled guiltily but she seemed long from happy. "I have him drop me off a block from their house then pretend I'm going to the park until he's gone and go here. I told him it's cause they started working late and I have to wait a few minutes until they get back but he didn't have to wait for me. He doesn't question it."

"You lied to your guardian?"  
"No. Well not totally. They did start working later. I just adjusted it a little. He doesn't know I wake up three hours earlier now just to get to their house and wait for him behind the house so they don't see me."  
"Oh…"  
"Anyway" she said as if she didn't care but the tone in her voice said otherwise. "I didn't always crash here. At first, I stayed at the library. But I guess they got smart cause one night they put a guard dog out. Then I went to the junkyard and slept on conch there. But on my first night there, I learned about THEIR guard dogs. They caught me." She lifted up her pants leg and revealed a rather nasty looking bite mark. "The owner called on me and they took me to a shelter. I stayed about three days there. I was collecting food and clothes and blankets. Plus it was warm at night. Anyway, when some guy came for me and told me they had called my parents and they were waiting for me out front, I grabbed my duffle bag and crawled out a window they left open in the bathroom. Someone saw me though and I had to hop a few fences to escape them."

"Okay, so how come we haven't heard any of this on the news?"  
"Well, my host parents' house is three towns over and it's a pretty huge town so one girl running away isn't exactly big news."  
"Oh."  
"After that, I realized I should probably stop crashing in public places and started crashing in an old abandoned gas station. It was like a gold mine. There was still a bunch of chocolate bars and candy and water and juice and…" She blushed, shuffling her feet nervously. "Lady stuff so I stuffed as much stuff as I could hold in my duffle bag in case I ever ha dot jet. One day, a police car was in front of it so that was the end of that. I used this purple screwdriver I found to bust open a window and crawled out. By then, I was pretty close to the forest so I just walked until I got here and started crashing in an old treehouse I found."

Optimus felt his heart break as he listened to Miko's story.

"And sometime about three or five weeks ago, I got the idea to go back to the gas station to clear it out for good. The stuff I'd gotten before was still fresh so I figured I'd have to act fast. But I couldn't exactly walk from the city with all of those bags without drawing some attention. So I knew I needed some wheels. I asked all around and surprisingly, no one wanted to sell a Toyota to a fifteen year old. Then I went back to that junkyard and found an old go-kart. It looked to be in good shape but was missing a few screws. I asked around for a toolbox and eventually, some old lady forced her husband to give me his. And a fifty dollar bill from his wallet. I guess I was looking pretty dirty and raggedy since I was wearing the clothes I had snatched from the shelter."  
"Anyway, I fixed it up and it worked pretty good. It needed to be pedaled but I didn't mind. So I got a bunch of bags from Walgreens and cleaned the joint out. In about three days and fifteen different trips, I was done. I had all I needed. I doubt I'll run out before sometime next year."

She smiled, tears gliding down her cheeks. "Then, last week, I was walking through the forest. It was late at night and I couldn't sleep. Eventually, I crawled up a tree and laid on one of its branches, counting the stars I could see through the branches above me. Suddenly the night sky lit up with a bright green color and something trailing with smoke crashed through the trees, barely missing me. I heard crying and jumped from my tree. I walked to it until I came upon the ditch. A weird purple metal looking baby carriage thing was in it. I came closer to it and held my hand closer to it. It glowed a bright pink color when I touched it and this weird…energy came from it and sunk into my skin." She pulled her sleeve back and revealed purple vine designs crawling up her arms and legs, making Optimus wonder if there were more. "I passed out after that and when I woke up, the carriage was open. That's when I saw her. She had weird energy designs crawling all over her too except hers looked like fire. She started giggling and I started laughing too. It'd been a long time since I had laughed. I took her in my arms and the carriage disappeared. I looked up into the night sky. It had started raining but I stared at the sky, unfazed but smiled. I prayed to God that nothing would happen to tear the two of us apart. Me and my little NightFire."

Optimus was silent for a few minutes. It was a lot to take in. But finally, he said "Miko… you have taken on a dangerous life."

She laughed. "Yeah, no shit."  
"I'm serious. On your own is bad enough but adding a…child makes things all the more difficult."  
"Optimus" she said slowly. "What are you saying?"

"You need to go back home."

"No I don't. They don't care about me. I can manage on my own. I haven't had a lick of trouble since I left." Optimus cocked an optic brow and she frowned. "Alright, alright. Things have been hard but that was in the beginning. I'm more mature now and make wiser decisions."

"But Miko, you fail to realize that you cannot spend the rest of your life hiding this from everyone."

She crossed her arms. "I hid from you guys for almost half a year and you didn't figure it out 'til just now. Life shouldn't be so hard."  
Optimus is silent until he remembers something she said earlier. "You said you were leaving."

"Miko , what are you trying to do?"

"…"

"Miko, I know you can hear me."

"…"

"Miko!"

"…"

"MIKO!"

"What?!"  
"What are you trying to do?!"

"I want to leave!"

"…What?"

"Why should I stay? I can take Nighty and leave Jasper for good. There's nothing left for me here."

"What about Bulkhead and the other bots and Jack and Rafael?"  
Her face fell. "I hadn't thought of that…"

"Miko, please think this through. Where would you go?"

"Okay, I get it" she snapped. "So I'll stay. So what? I don't mind living here."

Optimus sighed then looked down at NightFire. "What about that?"  
"What about _HER?"_

"You wouldn't want her growing up in fear and always on the run would you?"

"No…but no one else will even accept her. We are two peas in a pod. Two outcasts. We have to stick together and alone."

"But-"

"Do not" Miko said in a choked voice. "Tell me how to raise my own child."

"Cause I am perfectly aware of how to raise one. I come from a family of eleven kids, being the oldest."

"…Miko…." He lowered his head.

"What" she spat.

"I know how it feels to want to be accepted. And I know how it feels to have a child and want no one else to hurt them."

Miko lifted her head slightly, scoffing. "I don't mean Bumblebee. I mean a real baby, like a-"

"I know" he said, pain visible in his voice. "I know."

Miko was quiet. Then, she asked "what do you mean?"

"…Before….before I was a prime I had a family. A wife and two children. Elita One, YellowSpeed, and StarLight."

"What happened to them?"

He raised his head, revealing his optics to have energon leaking from them. "Megatron."

Miko's eyes widened.

"We were out on patrol" he went on. "I told Elita to stay back with Ratchet in the med bay with the children but I guess Yellow and Star got captured or something, cause Megatron sent us a clip saying he had them held hostage. I went to go and find them but they were already gone…Elita didn't take it so well. She cried so hard she got dehydrated. Then she…she disappeared."

"Optimus" Miko said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"It's okay" he said, wiping his eyes. "Bringing up the past helps nothing. I just want you to think this over. Before you lose everything. Like I did."

"…You still have Ratchet."

He smiled and chuckled. "Yeah. I've got my old friend."

"And you've got us now. Even little Nighty."

His smile broke and tears glided down his faceplate.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…NightFire reminds me of StarLight a little."

Miko looked into Nighty's face. "That's why you act mean to her."

"Mean?"

"Maybe mean's not a good word. But you've been showing some attitude towards her."  
"Yeah."  
"…I won't go back home" Miko said, finally. "But I won't runaway either."  
Optimus smiled. "Come on. Everyone back at the base is worried. We should be getting back."  
"What about all my stuff. I can't leave it here."

"He won't like it, but I'll just have to talk Ratchet into letting you stay at the base."  
Miko's eyes lit up. She raised one hand in the air, slowly, before crying out "YES! TAHNK YOU!"

. . .

"No." He didn't turn around from his work.

"Aw, come on Ratch" Miko at, teasingly. "Ya know ya wanna see more of meh."

"Um, no, I really don't" he snapped. "Listen Miko I'm glad you're back but the last time you slept here, I had to explain to Agent Fowler why someone had sent a crate of goats to his doorstep and why there was a missile headed for Honolulu."  
"It was funny" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ratchet, I don't want her sleeping out in the forest" Optimus butt in.

"I don't either. But it's 'Nighty' that makes me want to let her sleep out with the dogs."

"What?" She held him up for him to see and said in a pouty voice "how can someone saw no to a face like that?"  
"No."  
"Well, you're an asshole so that doesn't count."

"Miko" Bulkhead said. "Language."

"I'm jus'saying. What type of sick person make an innocent little girl sleep in the forest especially considering the fact that I NEVER TOLD ANYONE ABOUT THAT THING HE TOLD ME!"

"You will wash the floors every Tuesday at five thirty, your room is the third one in the second hall to the left and if you even _look _at my room, you will wash the floor every. Single. Day. Understood" he said, throwing a pair of keys towards her.

"Yessir" she answered, saluting and smiling wide before retreating to her new room in her go-kart, Optimus trailing behind her with all of her food and such in his truck.

Everyone turned to Ratchet. "What thing?"

"NOTHING!"

. . .

"Hey."

Miko looked up and saw Bluestreak smiling down at her and blushed. "Hey."

"Doc tells me you're gonna be stayin' wit' us. That true?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Sweet. Looking for your dorm room?"  
"Y-Yes."  
"Well, knowing Doc, he probably gave you the last room from him, which just so happens to be the exact same one as mine."

Miko looked to the door next by where Blue was standing and grinned. "You're kidding."  
"I kid you not."

"Oh my god, Blue! We're dorm mates!"

"Pretty cool, right?"

"Hell yeah!"

She pedaled faster and soon was in the room. There were two berths. One was obviously Blue's. The other was empty. The room looked especially large to Miko so crawling on the berth was difficult until she felt a rather large hand giving her a boost.

"Thanks" she said, blushing, as he handed her Nighty.

"No prob. Scream if you need anything" he joked before lying down on his bed. Snores were soon heard and Miko found herself listening intently. It was such a soothing sound. She grabbed a blanket out of her go-kart and wrapped it around Nighty before curling up. Well this was going to be exciting.

**So what do ya think? Not at ALL how I thought I'd have it but I wouldn't have it any other way. Review, favorite, follow, pm, anything!**


	2. Ground Rules and Bed Time Stories

**Special thanks to Redder45, huffmanrebekah25, zaqn123, GrimlockX4, Redder45, DixieChicrules123, and Opticz. Your support helps me a lot since I'm going through a lot right now! Remember, Momma luuuuuuuvvvvvvvs reviews, favorites, and follows! Oh and, I've thought it through. There will be no romantic interaction between Blue and Miko. Human on autobot romance just seems weird to me. As for her blushing earlier, let's just say that was cause she was nervous about sharing a room with a dude bot. **

"Miko?"

"Miko?"

"God, is she dead?"

"Hey, Miko, wake up."

The autobots and the humans were all in Bluestreak's and Miko's room, crowded around her bed. She slept in such an unusual position that none of them were sure if she was alive or not. She was hanging halfway off the bed, had her arms and legs sprawled out all over the place, and had half a slice of pizza hanging from her mouth. Jack, being the idiot that he is, got a stick he found from somewhere you don't want to think too hard about and poked her with it. Her eyes fluttered opened for a moment before closing again. Jack sighed and poked her harder, stabbing her cheek three times. Miko groaned and absentmindedly brushed it away. Jack, determination on his face, pulled the stick back when Miko's eyes suddenly flew open. She hopped off the bed and snatched the stick from Jack's hand. She bent it until it snapped in half, breathing heavily.

"What the hell does it take for a person to get some sleep around here" she muttered, rubbing the crust out of her eyes.

"Well good morning to you too" Jack mumbled.

"Well if it's okay with JACK, I'll be going back to sleep."

"Jack, Rafael, will you exit now" Ratchet asked.

"Sure. We've gotta get back to the Walking Dead anyway" Raf said as they exited the room.

"Actually" Optimus turned to Miko. "Miko, we need to cover some ground rules."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"  
"We know you know the basic rules. No pets, no telling anyone of our location or existence, no touching Ratchet's stuff-"

"That last one's a rule" she asked, truly shocked.

"That explains a lot" Ratchet mumbled.

"-But we have other rules that need to be addressed."

"So why are you just now telling me? And why didn't you tell Raf and Jack to stay?"

"Well, they won't be living here" Arcee said. "Since they're not even here for half the day, there's no need for these rules to be addressed since we'll be able to keep an eye on them."

"That AND they have respect for people's privacy" Bulkhead added.

"Exactly. And you… you have as much respect as an Insecticon has brains."  
"Hey!"  
"Miko…"  
"Okay, true, but it's still mean."

"Miko, I promise to you if you follow these rules, then everything will run smoothly and we will have no problem."  
"Big O, I'm fifteen, not a two year old. I know how to care for myself. I'm pretty sure if I see something that even looks somewhat dangerous I'll walk away."  
Ratchet sighed. "Couple weeks after we met, Saturday afternoon, that concert, the cave."

"Alright, I get it. But I'm more mature now. Ain't that right Big O?"

Optimus looked down at her and bit his lip. "First rule."  
Miko groaned and laid down on her bed, while Bluestreak laughed.

"Our dorms are off limits unless you have permission to enter. If you try to enter, an alarm will go off since you need the card to confirm access."  
"Ever heard of no closed doors" she mumbled.

"Miko" Bulkhead said, shooting her a look.

"Rule number two" Arcee said. "The GroundBridge is only to be used in emergencies or when we tell you to, no other time. That means you can't use it to go to your friend's house, get your homework from school, get a pizza, or anything."

"Buzzkill."

"What?"

"I ain't say nothin'."

"Rule number three" Bulkhead said. "If you see anything sitting around that looks inhuman, LEAVE IT ALONE."

"How are these rules so top secret that the zombies can't know about it?"  
"_Rule number four"_ Bumblebee said. "_If you see anything that looks weird around base, you come to me and report it. Don't try to handle it on your own. If it's more than I can handle, then we'll report it to the rest of the team."_

"I guess."

"Rule number five" Ratchet said, harshly and getting closer to her. "Don't. Touch. My. Stuff."

"And if I do?"  
"I'll make you wash the floors, the walls, the ceiling, and the entire military auto mobiles."  
"Yeah and just how am I supposed to reach the ceiling, genius?"

"Miko" Bulkhead warned.

"Fine. That it?"

"No."

"God! I haven't heard this many rules since juvie."

All of the autobots cocked an optic brow and she laughed nervously. "Uh, what's the next rule?"

"… Rule number six. No contact with the enemy" Optimus said, wondering about this "juvie".

Miko rolled her eyes. "Of course. I'm not that stupid."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"What you sneak dissin' fo', HATCHET?"  
"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."  
"Little girl, don't get smart with me, cause I'll have you sleeping out in the wild again."  
"Little boy." Miko sat up and stood on her tip toes so her face was inches away from Ratchet's, hovering over her. "In case you haven't noticed or heard yet, I already survived five months out on my own without anyone of you guys or anyone in this whole town figuring out. I could do things you wouldn't even imagine. So while you throwing threats around, YOU'D better watch it, cause I'll kick your ass."

"MIKO!"

"It ain't my fault shorty coming at me like that."

"Miko, you will be staying here but respect is mandatory" Optimus said, sternly.

Miko and Ratchet stood in that position for a while, silently sending each other death threats. Eventually, Ratchet pulled away, walking out the door and muttering "I haven't got time for this."

"What's the next rule" she asked, sharply.

"Um, rule number seven. No looking into our data files." Blue said.

"Kay." They waited for a rude comeback but got none.

"Rule number eight" Bulk said. "If the military ever comes, you are to hide in Optimus's quarters. They do not know we have given you permission to live with us and I'm not too sure it's legal for us to even have you guys here in the first place." He looked to Optimus. "Is it?"  
"Rule number nine" he said, ignoring the question. "What happens in this base, stays in this base."

"Kay."

"Rule number ten" Arcee said. "Lights out at eleven thirty. And this arrangement with you and Blue is jut temporary. You'll be bunking with me by tomorrow when we get this berth in there."

She sighed, grateful. "Kay."

"_And rule number eleven_" Bumblebee said. "_Since you'll be living with us, it would only be cautious that we take you into training."_

"Training?"_  
"Yes. Agent Fowler knows and has stated that if this type of situation should ever happen, we would have to train you to fight along with some of his boys down at the Pentagon. Training starts sharp every day at four thirty."_

"Please tell me you're talking about the afternoon" she groaned.

"_Nope. I will help you with some of your rather challenging Cybotronian studies and-"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" she said. "Back the mother f***** truck up."

"MIKO! LANGUAGE!"

"Why do I have to study Cybotron" she said, ignoring Bulkhead's mothering.

"_Well since you'll be living with us, it'd be best to know of our past in case anything ever came up."_

"So this shit-"

"MIKO!"

"STUFF on top of keeping my grades up in school?"  
"Yup?"

"You guys are truly incredible."  
"Thank you, Miko."

"I was being sarcastic" she mumbled.

"Well there's no need to be rude."

"I'm not being rude. I'm just being me."

The autobots each shared exchanged and worried looks with one another. They had just dove head first into one of the most troubling, life threatening, migraine and blood clot causes, and irritating tasks they could ever take on. Raising an out of control, depressed, and lost fifteen year old girl.

. . .

"Miko?"

Miko turned around. The sun was setting and she was sitting on top of the base, the mountain part, her legs dangling over the cliff. She saw Optimus approaching her and sighed. She knew what was coming.

"So you're here to yell at me for being rude for and talking back to Ratchet" she asked.

Optimus cocked an optic brow. "No."

"You're here to tell me I've got no right to go around snapping at people cause you guys took me in an di should grateful."

"No."  
"You're here to tell me I should apologize to Ratchet and everyone for not being respectful."

"No."

"Then what the hell are you here for Optimus?"

"…What's Juvie?"

Miko's eyes softened, looking kind of sad.

"It's a, uh…place…jail….for kids…bad kids…really bad kids…why?"

"You said you hadn't heard this many rules since 'Juvie'."  
"Oh…"  
"Were you in Juvie?"

"…"

"Miko?"

"Yeah?"  
"I said were you in Juvie?"

"I heard you, Optimus."  
"But you did not answer."

"I know."

"I don't not understand. Questions are meant to be answered."

"Yeah, well, Optimus, some questions are better left alone" she said, lowly.

"…Back on Cybotron, not answering you're elders was considered disrespectful and punished by isolation."

"You remember when y'all said I should respect y'alls privacy?"  
"Yes, I do recall this."

"Well maybe you could do the same for me."

"Oh…I apologize. I did not realize this was an uneasy subject for you."

"Yeah well that's understandable I guess. We all say and do dumb things some time."

"Yeah. Some just more or less than others…"

Miko laughed. "I guess I know which one of those is my strong suit."

Optimus frowned but didn't ask what she meant. "So how are you holding up?"

"Uh, pretty decent I guess."

He cocked an optic brow and she noticed. "What?"

"Nothing" he said. "It's just…you seem lighter…than when I first met you."

Miko's face paled. "Oh…that. That's nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."  
"…Oh…Good."  
"…Hey, I never thanked you for convincing me to stay here."  
"Aw, it was nothing. I didn't want you to leave. And you should be thanking Ratchet for giving you permission to stay here."

"Nah, I'm good. Ratchet's an ass hole."  
Optimus laughed, remembering Bulkhead continuingly telling her to watch her language, and she gasped. "What?" He was on his feet in a minute and aimed his turrents in the distance.

"Optimus, what are you doing?"

"You gasped. I figured-"

She laughed, making him even more confused. "No, dude. It's just OH MY GOD! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Miko, are you ill? Do you need assistance? I could call Ms. Darby and-"

"Oh my God, you're killing me!" She fell to the ground, laughing.

"Miko, should I call Ms. Darby or no?"  
"No, there's no need for that! Just…let me…catch my breath… ooh, boy, you too funny."

A few minutes passed, all the while Optimus looking at Miko with worry, before she was able to form words.

"Are you feeling better" he asked.

"Yes" she answered, smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's just…I don't think I've ever seen you laugh before."

Optimus looked confused before realization and embarrassment showed on his faceplates. "Oh."

"I cannot believe you didn't get it. Why don't you laugh?"

"…I do. But it's rarely that I do."

"Why?"  
"I don't find many things funny."  
"Why?"

"I just don't."  
"Why?"

"Because I don't."

"Why?"  
"Miko, I may have patience, but I do get irritated" he said, seriously annoyed.

She laughed. "You may not laugh a lot but you sure as hell are funny."

Optimus smiled her a faint smile. Maybe she wasn't so wild and crazy as he thought.

. . .

Miko sat on the orange conch with Nighty in her arms. The two zombies had gone home and the 'Bots were out on patrol so it was just her…and Ratchet. The two barely had made any interaction with each other but that was perfectly fine with both Miko and Ratchet. Optimus told her not to do anything to upset his old friend. She just shrugged and said "I make absolutely no promises."

So there she sat, cradling Nighty when she felt sleep catching up to her. She'd had a long day. Arguing with someone always took a lot out of her. But she forced her sleepiness back down and eyed the small, innocent, and delicate creature in her arms.

"You're a cute little creature you know that" she asked her.

Nighty cooed and thrashed her arms around.

"Yeah, you know that. You know you get your good looks from Mommy, right?"

She laughed and put her thumb in her mouth, sucking it slightly.

"Oh you're teething, already? I'll have to see if I can find a teething ring tomorrow. But Grandpa made Bulkhead supervise me any time I'm away from the base. I have no freedom."

Nighty looked into her eyes which looked sad and faraway and distant. "But I guess that's okay right? Sometimes, we have look past the bad things."

"Gaaaaaaaa….."

"You wanna hear a story? I like stories. You like stories. I'mma tell you a story."

Ratchet sat at his station, listening. Something about Miko's tone. Soft and soothing, yet sad and sorrowful.

"Once upon a time there lived a girl. She had everything she wanted; money, a family, a husband, children, a nice big house, everything. But there was a girl that envied her. She didn't have anything. She was a slave, she had to work herself to the bone just to barely support herself and her family. She lived in a place…not too close to here. Her uncle raped her when she was just fourteen and so she packed her bags in an exchange program to have a better life in America. Life got a whole lot worser, believe it or not, for the girl with everything and the girl with nothing. The girl with everything lost everything and the girl with nothing was forced to live with people who practically ignored her and made her a slave. They forced her to live in the basement and handcuffed her to the radiator so she wouldn't escape. When she started to want freedom, they got made but the girl didn't care. Eventually, they framed her for something she didn't even do and so the girl ran away. She stayed all alone for many many many months, all alone and scared and lonely. She practically lost her mind and talked to herself to fill the void of not having someone to really be able to trust and talk to. But then, a red and blue angel saved her. He was huge and she was scared at first but he helped her. And…well her story is still being told. But she's living happily ever after…for now."

"aaah?"

"Oh. The girl with everything became a sex slave." She clapped her hands and said, cheerfully, "time for bed!"

Nighty frowned but didn't whine as she took him back to their temporary room. He did notice Ratchet watching them as they walked out though.

"This is it, Nighty" Miko said as they crawled on her bed. "Our last night together."  
"Ah?"

"Well, Optimus says younger children shouldn't sleep with older children. He's gonna have you sleep in your own room, but it'll be right next door to mine so there's nothing to worry about."  
Nighty yawned and turned, falling asleep. Miko was left with her thoughts. Tomorrow she would start her training with Bumblebee and her trainer from the Pentagon. She wondered just how the training would be. Would she ever go back to living a normal life? Or would she be forced to continue living this sad and depressing miserable cess pool?


	3. Training day Part I

**Hey, guys, I know I've been out for a while. I would give you an excuse about being depressed or worried about my upcoming freshmen year or writer's block, but the truth is I haven't been myself these last few weeks. Anyway, here's the latest chapter of Miko's Little Angles!**

Miko's first day in military training was… quite eventful actually. And _nothing _like how they all thought it would go.

So, just as Bumblebee had mentioned to her the day before, Miko was to waken every day at four in the morning. Of course, she figured "just five more minutes" wouldn't hurt anyone. So she just curled up in her large sized bed and turned off her alarm clock. Not even five seconds later, Bumblebee came bounding in her room.

"Miko" he whispered, shaking her gently.

"Go away" she mumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

"It's time for training."

"Just give me five more minutes. I'll be ready by then… I'm sure."

"You said that fifteen minutes ago. We cant put this off any longer."  
"Yes we can. Go…run off and tell Agent Fowler… I'm still sleeping. He'll understand."  
"He's not your trainer."  
"Mm hm."  
"Miko" Bumblebee whispered frantically. "Seriously, we have to go. We're already late. And your trainer is not one for having much patience."  
"Well" Miko, turned away from him. "That sucks for her, doesn't it."  
Bumblebee frowned and crossed his arms. Well, rationality obviously wasn't going to get Miko out of bed. He then sighed and walked away, the door swishing closed two seconds later. Miko, her eyes still closed, smiled and snuggled up against her pillow. _I knew they wouldn't do nothing,_ she thought to herself. _Wussies._

About fifteen minutes later, the door swished open again. "Oh, come on" she groaned, sitting up and staring at the door. "I told you, I'm. Still. Sleeping."  
"Young lady" a new voice said, sternly. "You were to have reported to training over half an hour ago."  
"Yeah, well, that sounds like a you problem."  
"Get up."  
"No."  
The voice, closer, yelled "I said get up!"  
Miko, facing the wall and still under her covers, yelled back "I said no!"  
"Ms. Miko, I don't know what kind of nonsense you're used to, but I will tolerate none of this."  
"And I will tolerate none of this waking up before the sun does nonsense. So I guess we're both unhappy. Goodbye and Good riddance."  
"…Alright then."

Miko, confused, peeked her head out of the top of the covers. The owner of the voice was gone. She smiled, triumphantly, and went "HUMPH!" at Bumblebee at the door. But he looked like he was waiting for something terrible to happen. Miko, however, just ignored this and turned back around, snuggling up to her pillow again. Maybe, just maybe, she could try and get back to sleep. She'd deal with Bumblebee and that annoying voice in the morning.

"I said get up" the voice returned. Vaguely, Miko could make out…sloshing. But again she ignored this.

"Go suck a truck" she mumbled.

"Well, if you want it." There was a grin in her voice and then, Miko was soaking wet. She practically shot out of her bed before landing face first on the cold hard ground.

"UGG!" she screeched. "What the hell was that!?"  
"It was bucket of water, dumb ass" the voice mumbled. "Now get you butt to training before I get another bucket."  
"FINE! Just let me change my clothes."  
"No, you're already over half an hour late."  
"You want me to train in this" Miko gestured towards her drenched clothes, scowling.

"You should have thought about that before she decided to challenge me. Now follow me. We have a long day ahead of us."  
"This… sucks."  
…

"The name's Sergeant Kowls" the voice explained as they walked through a set of corridors. Miko could now see the voice belonged to a middle aged woman. She stood about six foot eight and had muscles covering every inch of her visible body. Miko felt a sudden sense of insecurity while studying her, seeing as she herself couldn't even do one push up. Then she shook it away. Whoever this lady thought she was, she wasn't nobody she couldn't handle. "You are to address me by my name whenever you speak to me. I will tolerate no nonsense, as I've stated before."

"That's one hell of a name" Miko mumbled.

"Excuse me" Kowls turned to face her, her eyes boring into her soul almost.

"I said" Miko said, loud enough for the rest of the trainees to hear her. "That's one hell of a name… Sergeant Kowls."  
What followed next could be described as a staring contest to the death. It probably would have went on forever if one of the trainees hadn't spoke up.

"Sergeant Kowls" a girl with red curls and green eyes said, saluting. "Permission to speak."

"Permission granted."

"I think it would be best if someone showed the new trainee the ropes."  
"Seriously" Miko chuckled. "You need permission to speak?"  
The rest of the trainees stared at her, shocked.

"Yes" Kowls answered for them. "The punishments aren't exactly pleasant. I will have Jennings show you the basics, although I think it's better to learn on the job. Then we will start training. Cadets, you are dismissed."

The trainees, silent and in sync, marched away with Kowls at the front of their line.

"Is she always like this" Miko mumbled. "Or is she just trying to scare me? If she is, that's pretty stupid, cause she ain't scary one bit."  
"Yeah, she's always like that" the girl sighed. "I don't know how you stood up to her like that. I would have never done that."  
"Yeah, well, somebody's gotta put that b**** in her place. She ain't running nothing here."

"Um, Bethany Jennings."  
"Miko."  
"Miko..?"  
"That's it."  
"Your last name?"  
"I'd tell you but I really don't feel like telling you how to pronounce it and all that sh*t."  
"You've got quite the potty mouth" Bethany observed, her eyes wide. "Sergeant Kowls wont tolerate that."  
"Yeah well she'll have to deal with it" Miko grumbled. "I came here out of sheer force. I'm not here to join the military or to become a model citizen."  
"Well, I never thought of it that way…"  
"Why are you here?"  
"…My parents."

"Oh…"  
"Well" Bethany smiled. "Let's get on with orientation."  
Miko groaned loudly but allowed herself to be dragged away.

…

"This" Bethany said brightly. "Is the Break Room."

Miko jumped on the couch and kicked her feet up on the armrest. Then she did a double take. There was an air hockey machine, a ping pong table, a box of games, an old fashioned radio from the fifties and a bunch of other old stuff. There was one window but it was too small for anyone to crawl through, Miko noted.

"We come in here" Bethany continued. "To, you know blow off steam and all that. Or just for… a break."  
"Well, glad to hear Sergeant Underpants believes in human decency."  
Beth paled but said nothing as she walked out of the room. Miko rolled her eyes but followed her through the corridors.

There was a bunch of doors, Miko realized. Most were closed but other cadets would peep through the cracks in the doors to watch as these two girls walked through the halls. Each prayed they wouldn't walk through their door and when they finally did reach their door, the cadet would shut his door so hard the two girls would end up jumping. Eventually, they started speed walking through the dim hallways. It wasn't that they were scared. They just…needed the exercise. Yeah, let's go with that.

"What's that" Miko asked as they passed a door that had a bunch of locks on the outside.

"That's the isolation chamber" Beth explained, her red curls looking odd on her now pale face. "That's where Sergeant Kowls sends those who will not be tolerated."

She stood on her tippy toes, obviously interested. "Anybody in there?"  
"Yeah…Dusk."  
"Dusk?"  
"Yeah."  
"Whose that?"  
"He's a grade A trouble maker. He's in there about seventy five percent of the time. New transfer from Kentucky. He'll be out just before break time today. Been in there for three days."

"How does it open?"  
"It's on an automatic timer. He'll be out, then in again. It's a routine."

"Where are the windows?"  
"There are none. He cant see us and we cant see him. It's better for everyone else this way."  
"Isnt that like human cruelty?"  
"Not in my book" Beth mumbled.

Miko looked up then, hearing something. "What was that?"

"Probably nothing." Beth scratched the back of her head. "Come on, let's get moving. There's not much left to show."  
"Right…"

The rest of the tour was a blur to Miko. Her mind kept drifting back to Dusk. Grade A trouble maker, huh? Well that should be fun. When they finally joined the other cadets in the training room, Miko already had a plan in action. She was oddly quiet, Bethany noticed but said nothing. She's probably nervous, she reasoned but the thought of her new friend being nervous seemed strange to her.

"Alright, cadets" Kowls said. "Today we will be working on: blind spots."  
"Yes, Sergeant Kowls" the cadets shouted.

"I want you all to find a partner and try to find theirs."

Not surprisingly, Bethany and Miko partnered up with each other. Miko wasn't too sure what she was supposed to be looking for( why would they train blind people?) but figured it couldn't be too hard. Bethany had like zero percent of body fat on her and was like two feet smaller than her. She actually looked terrified, her bright eyes staring up at Miko like she was a giant. I made a great choice, Miko thought, smiling. Then we'll see what Sergeant Underpants has to say to me. She cracked her neck and popped her knuckles. Too easy, kept flashing in Miko's mind. She could take her.

Or so she thought. Before Miko could even see what was happening, Beth had kicked her in her shin and had her on the ground, nearly pulling her arm out of her socket. She cried out in pain but this didn't seem to stop her. So Miko tried pushing her off of her but Beth wouldn't budge. She looked her in the eye and saw Beth's eyes had tears in them. A few seconds passed before she heard a whistle and Bethany let her go falling on the cold concrete.

"Excellent work, Jennings" Kowls said, a slight smirk on her face. "Now can anyone tell me what was the downfall of our dear friend, Miko?"  
"I'm not your friend" Miko mumbled.

"She had a weak stance" a boy with a shiny head stated.

"She didn't look for her opponents weak spot" another said.

"Her concentration was limited" a girl mumbled.

"She thought size would make a difference" a Bethany said quietly, though one could still hear the frustration in her voice and Miko looked away.

"Exactly" Kowls stated. "A poor stance, low concentration, and bad judgment can be the cause of anyone's downfall. Remember everyone, just because someone is smaller than you, doesn't mean they cant kick your ass. Ain't that right, Miko?"  
"Shut the hell up" Miko snapped, hopping to her feet and hopping to her feet.

"I will tolerate none of-"

"Tolerate my ass" she interrupted. "Cause nobody here gives damn about you. They only stay here cause they scared out of their f***** minds!"  
"They respect me" Kowls said calmly.

"That ain't respect. That's fear! Man f*** this sh*t I'm out of here!"

"Miko!" she heard Beth call but kept running.

…

Miko got lost in those hallways. There, she admit it. All those twists and turns. It would be a miracle if she hadn't gotten lost. But she did. And every time she ended back up near the training room, she would almost scream out in frustration but didn't. She knew that would give away her cover so she just kept running. And when eleven o clock rolled around, the cadets were coming back from training and heading to the Mess Hall, Miko cried silent tears and fell to the ground. "Fuck the world" she mumbled between sobs.

"Couldn't have put it better myself."

She jumped to her feet then and looked around. No one was there

"What the -"

"Up here genius."  
Miko looked up and saw a boy about her age sitting on one of those metal things on the ceiling(**I forget what they're called**). He took a bite of an apple and nodded his head at her. He wore really tight dark blue jeans, a black jacket with a dark purple shirt on, brown boots, and had silver eyes with almost white hair. On one belt buckle held a red wrench.

"Fuck the world" the boy repeated. "Wonderful choice of words."  
"Who the hell are you" Miko said, wiping her face.

"Don't you know? I'm pretty sure Beth has been mouthing off about me. That girl don't know when to shut up."

"…So you're the wonderful Dusk."  
"I'm gonna ignore that _obvious_ tone of nurturing and love and take it that you're impressed to see me" he said, though his tone was full of sarcasm.

Miko just smirked evilly. "Actually I am" she replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"  
"Yeah, really. And, what the f***, shouldn't you be in Isolation?"  
"Probably" he chuckled. "But ole Mike here decided I could get out three days early."  
"Okay" Miko was smiling now. "One, you call your wrench Mike and two, I thought you were in for three days."  
"I was _supposed_ to be. But then I got bored and bailed after the first thirteen minutes."

"Oh my God. So you broke out from the inside?"  
"Yup."  
"Didn't they check you?"  
"Nope. I guess they think I'm too dumb to sneak anything in to help me break out."  
"Impressive. You gonna let me borrow Mike when it's my turn?"  
"What makes you think you'll get in" Dusk questioned.

Miko rolled her eyes at him. "Really?"  
"Okay, I get it. Dumb question."  
"So where you been hiding. I haven't seen you."  
"That was kind of the point. I been hiding in the rafters( **that's it, I think! **) sometimes the ducts. I always do when I get out."

"I thought I heard something" Miko mumbled, mostly to herself. Then "so what did you get in there for?"

"Turning the microwave in the Mess Hall into a home made firework show."  
Miko cocked an eyebrow but smiled. "Nice."

"What can I say, I'm a pyromaniac. So what do you think they'll get you in for?"  
"Mouthing off, running off during training, coming to training late, etcetera."  
"Not as bad as me, but alright" he said, throwing her the wrench.

"You wanna get out of here" Miko asked, liking the cool feel of the wrench on her skin.

He eyed her strangely, as if she were working for the Feds or something. "Depends" he simply said.

"On?"  
"If you know how to get out of here."  
Miko grinned and, waving the wrench back and forward, said "you're not the only one good with tools."  
He cocked an eyebrow then noticed for the first time the purple screwdriver on her belt buckle. "Alright" he agreed. "What's your plan?"

. . .

"We're gonna get caught" Dusk whispered angrily as they crouched by Kowls's office door.

"Quit your whining" Miko whispered back, wiggling her screwdriver in the key hole. "Mr. Mean and Bad scared of getting caught?"  
"No. I'm just a little worried, alright?"  
"Well don't be."  
"And why should I trust you?"

"I never said you had to trust me. I just asked if you wanted to get out of here. I didn't have to ask you. I could've went by myself. The less people I have, the lesser chance I have of getting my dumb ass caught."  
"Well you right about that. But this is still a bad idea."  
"Don't be such a drama queen. From what I heard, you should be used to this kind of stuff…I know I am."  
"Well I ain't you."  
"You wanna get out or not?"  
"Not if it gets me caught. My ass is already on the line. Every time I bust out of that Isolation Room, the more chances they'll find out. If they catch me here, they'll know what I been doing."  
"Well, I couldn't give two f****. Like I said , you didn't have to come. If you're so scared-"  
"I ain't scared."

"-You can go back."  
"…We're going to get caught."  
Just then they heard a click in the door and it opened slightly once Miko gave it a push. She smiled and faced him again. "You were saying?"  
He just rolled his eyes and walked in the room.

Along the wall there were hundreds of awards. MIko ignored these and headed straight for her desk.

"What are we in here for anyway" Dusk complained, on look out at the door. "We should be at the main door. I can hack into it. And if what you say is true, so can you."  
"But that'll take too long" Miko reasoned. "Besides, I figure if she's all so high and mighty, she must think she's smart."  
"And?"  
"Smart people always plan ahead."  
"So?"  
"She must have something in here in case of emergencies. Like an escape route. Looks like she friggin' lives in here."  
Dusk looked around the room, abandoned coffee cups and copied of National Geographic littered around the room. "True."  
"So quit your yapping and get to looking. There's probably some kind of trigger for it. Look in plain sight" Miko snapped.

"Look in plain sight" Dusk mimicked, lifting up all of the awards. Nothing.

"Find anything" he asked.

"Don't you think I'd tell you if I did" she mumbled, looking under her desk.

"Like I said, I don't trust you."  
"So if you think I'm so unstrustworthy, what makes you think I'd tell you?"  
"Touché."

"I've looked all over the place, she's not here" a voice said from outside the door. They looked at each other wildly before diving under the desk.

"This is all your fault" Dusk whispered.

"Shut up" she whispered back before the door opened and five different set of feet entered the room. All the while, the two devils thought one thing:

Sh*t.

**SO what'd ya think. As I said, I been gone a while so I'm a little rusty. Special thanks to:**

**GrimlockX4 06-07-2014 **

**McCrane55 **

**Nexia Jazilynn **

**OptimusPrimesWife1 **

**Redder45 **

**Sunnystar9 huffmanrebekah25 **

**summer490 **

**zaqn123**

**Sorry for the long wait!**


	4. Training Day Part II

Shout outs to:Nexia Jazilynn Prime OptimusPrimesWife1 Redder45HYPERLINK "/u/5728016/"Sunnystar9,The Kyr catspajamas12 crissypotter huffmanrebekah25 movielover9 summer490 zaqn123. Thanks for the support! If I missed your name, let me know.

Miko drew her breath in suddenly and listened for the hushed voices. No doubt about it, the one screaming their head off was Sergeant Kowl. She took pity on the poor soul that was surely about to lose his job( and/or sanity). But only for a second cause it was at that second her mind started to function properly: she was crouching under the desk of pyschotic maniac with a little demon child, clutching a purple screw driver in one hand, and planning to bust out of a military emergency training facility. Huh. Strangely, this was not even close to the strangest situation she had gotten herself into this week.

_Alright_, Miko thought to herself. _Think, think, think. You got this, you got this, you got this..._

_Eh, I got nothing._

"I dont care WHERE that little brat is, I just want her found and thrown into the Isolation Chamber."  
"Um, we already have someone in there" a timid voice said, quietly.

"I dont care if you have to have another one installed, but get it done, and get it done now! The two devils could probably wear off on each other and learn how to be behave."

Dusk and Miko both, simultaneously, rolled their eyes and thought: _yeah, cause THAT'S gonna happen._

"Where could she have gone" Kowls now asked, pacing back and forward. "I've got eyes and ears all over this place."

Miko's eyes widened and she turned to Dusk, eyes widened with panic. He just grinned mischieveously and showed her his wrench on his belt. She instantly felt her terror dissolve and mouthed "nice one." He nodded and mouthed back "it's what I do."

"You dont think she's already met the little demon, do you?"  
Kowls scoffed. "of course not. And even if they did, I wouldnt worry over it. Niether of them are smart enough to break out of the Isolation Chamber."  
"I suppose that's true-"

"You suppose?"  
"I mean, it's just, Dusk is a juvinile deliguent. Maybe he knows how to break out of places?"  
She cackled, loudly and said "dont make me laugh."  
_Please dont_, Miko pleaded.

"Well, I'm just spitballing here. It's either that or Miko herself hacked into the mainframe and shut down security. We havent known her that long. We dont know what she's capable of."

"Hm... That could be."  
"It could?"  
"Yeah. The little brat had a screwdriver with her. Might be kind of crafty." She reached for her walkie talkie. "All units, I need an emergency screw to go and check out the mainframe. Report back to me if anything looks out of place, over."

A staticfied(**?**) voice came through over the walkie talkie and said "Sergeant Kowls we have a situation here. Um... it looks like there's been another explosion somewhere on the sub- levels dorms, over."

"What" she roared. "That's impossible. Dusk is in Isolation!"  
"So it must not be him" the voice argued. "I'm gonna go check it out. I'll send maitience to go and look into that problem with the mainframe as soon as I can but right now I have to deal with this, over."  
Kowls growled and turned of her walkie talkie angrily. "I cant ever have a moment of peace in this damn insane asylum."

"Okay, so we know Dusk isnt involved" the man continued. "So it has to be Miko. She's the only one that I can think of that might be capable of something like this."  
"It must be. But she's new. She couldnt have possibly learned her way around already. And that mainframe is the best in the business. Gets new upgrades, what did they say? Daily."  
"Maybe she knew her way around before she even got here. Prime said she was a little tricky, deceiving, and manipulative.

Miko scowled and clenched her fists. _Tricky, deceiving, and maipulative? Some friend._

"I'll have to look into this" Kowls said, looking to be deep in thought. "She's pretty stubborn. I remember the struggle we exchanged just to get her out of bed this morning. She might not stop at the mainframe. She might try to completley reveres the security, then shut down the door, start an anarchy among my other troops, and go for our military weapons and..."

"And what?"  
"How the hell should I know? I'm not a homicidal maniac. We might have something worth calling the the Pentagon in for."  
"What do we do?"  
She sat down at her desk, her foot just missing Miko's hand, and started typing something on her laptop in one hand, calling another with her other, and talking into her walkie talkie.

"This is Seargeant Kowls for Section 2B District 9, Area 89 and I have reason to believe we may have taken in something more than we bargained for. Suspect is fifteen years of age, about five eight, has purple highlights, and is out of my vision. She may or may not be associating with another flight risk, Dusk Herrington. Let me know if you find anything. Over."

"Hello?"

"..."

She sighed and threw it on the floor. "Worst thirteen bucks I ever spent."

"Where is everyone?"  
"They all could be out gettign coffee for all I know."

"I thought we were supposed to have our walkie talkies on at all times?"  
"We are. But, between you and me, some of those little imbeciles like to turn their walkie talkies off when they think I'm not looking."  
"Why would they do that?"  
"It saves energy for when we ACTUALLY have a reason to use them. Better to have a fresh set of batteries during a raid than to have it cut off on you when they turn on you I guess."

Miko smiled smugly at this information. _So they dont always have their walkie talkies on..._  
"Serg!Serg! Come in! We have a situation!"

_Dammit._

She snatched the walkie talkie off the desk and listened in for the frantic voice.

"Explosions... sub- level... 13b... wounded... unaccounted for... Calling all units... emergency... high carbon dioxide levels... send help! Anyone! Can anyone-"

Kowls stared worriedly at the cheap plastic thing before slapping it repeatedly. "Damn... thing. Come on. Turn on. Hello? I'm listening. Is anyone listening, over?"

"What's going on" the newbie asked.

"I dont know" Kowls mumbled, getting to her feet and writing something down on a sheet of paper. "But there's something going on and I'mma find out... They said sub-level 13B, right?"  
"I believe so, ma'am."  
"Alright, lets go."  
"Where we going?"  
"Pull your head out of your ass, soldier. Sub-level 13B. Grab you sh*t. We might have a hostage situtation on our hands."

After a few minutes of listening to nothing but each other's quieted breathing, Miko and Dusk finally crawled out from under their desks.

Miko turned to Dusk and asked "what do you think that's all about?"  
He looked down to what looked like a converted walkie and talkie and said"remember how I said I might have blown up the microwave in the breakroom?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well... I used this remote to do it from a distance so they wouldnt figure out it was me( they did anyway, dammit). Anyway, I planted more than one in case one didnt work. And since they caught me before the others went off, I never got to activate them. So I figured I could just save them for when I needed a REALLY, REALLY big distraction or something-"

"SO YOU SET THEM ALL OFF!?"  
"Dont get your panties in a twist" Dusk snapped. "I just saved your ass. Now we can make a clean get away. You should be on your knees, kissing my toes, and thanking me, b****."  
Miko groaned and took her head in her hands. "Did it ever occur to that tiny little walnut you call a brain that maybe, just MAYBE, they'd hold US accountable since we're gonna be the only ones not around and the ONLY troublemakers here?!"  
He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Well, now that you say it outloud-"

"It sounds dumb as f*** doesnt it?"  
"Hey I didnt see you coming up with any ideas. They were going to find us eventually!"  
"I knew what I was doing" Miko growled. "And I dont need your retarded ass dragging me under the water."  
"Oh, really? Now, as far as I'm concerned, there is NO trap door here. So what were you going to do, that's ASSUMING that they didnt catch you, once you discovered she didnt have a trap door? It's not like you could hack the door."  
"You dont know what I'm capable of!"  
"Oh, dont I? I read your file. Not one thing about advanced machinery abilities. No advanced anything! So while you're here blaming ME, you ought to be blaming your own damn self cause it's all your fault!"

Miko clenched her fist and put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes instantly widened and his knees quivered.

"Dont play with me boy" she said lowly, her eyes glowing a strange purple color. "You're in no position to be yelling at me."  
"F***, stop!"  
Miko narrowed her eyes at him and they remained that way for a while before she felt her own eyes widen and pulled her hand back.

"GAH!" Dusk fell to the floor. "What the hell is your problem?!"  
She turned her back on him, holding one trembling hand to herself. "We're not going to get anyway screaming at each other. We've got to get out of here and pretend like nothing happened. You get back to your cozy little room and I'll pretend like I was down there with them in that mess."  
He frowned and said "why should I trust you?"  
"Again, I never said you had to. But if they catch you out of the IC, I'm pretty sure being lonely wont be your only problem."

. . .

"Meet back in the breakroom at midnight" Dusk whispered when they reached the Isolation Room.

"Why would I be here at midnight" Miko whispered back.

"Cause if you dont, I'll tell Kowls. I need to make sure you wont rat me out. And the best wasy to do that is to ensure that you come back. You hang with me now. You're just as deep."  
"...Fine. That's if Kowls doesnt boil me in oil first."

"I'm good either way" he said, grinning evilly.

She rolled her eyes before nodding in his direction and taking off down the maze of corridors, the smell of burning metal becoming clearer the closer she got to the sub-levels.


	5. Say Something

**Heads up, this chapter is kind of a downer ! Somebody get me a box of tissues :(**

At the least to say, Miko got let off with a warning. Thanks to Dusk's handy hacking, Kowls had no evidence that Miko had been up to no good. Only that she had been Missing In Action for a little while. So, after shooting a few more death glances at her, she let her go. But Kowls let her know that she'd be keeping her eyes on her and one more situation like that and she'd ship her out of there.

Just as she was walking, numbly, down the corridors, she heard someone call "Miko!"

Bethany rushed up to her, her pale face making it seem that she had been running to find it. She probably had for all Miko knew.

"I thought you were mad at me" she said, softly.

"I was" Beth explained, breathlessly. "But that's all water under the bridge now."  
"...Okay."  
"So... do you think Dusk had anything to do with it?"  
_Oh, I know Dusk had something to do with it, _she wanted to snap but instead she just shrugged and mumbled "I dunno. I havent met him yet."

"Word's going around that he's the one that started the explosion."  
"Why would anyone think that? He's in Isolation."  
"He's _supposed_ to be in Isolation."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Exactly what it sounds like."  
"It sounds like you're saying he's not there."  
"I'm pretty sure he's not" Beth mumbled, taking a left. "That little bastard's got a ton of tricks up his sleeve."

"You sound like you know from experience" Miko offered, quietly.

"No, he just has a way of getting on my nerves at every oppurtunity possible. Anyway, I'm sure Seargeant Kowls is already looking into it so it's nothing to worry about. Hopefully, he'll be out of our hair in two to three days at the most."  
Miko stayed quiet, this bit of information giving her a great unease. "So where do you stay" she changed the subject.

Beth cocked and eyebrow but let their previous conversation slip away effortlesly and answered "Section 13B. It kind of got... exploded so I'm relocating until it's fixed up again or they get me a new one."  
"Where?"  
"I dont know. For now, I'll be staying in the break room."  
"Oh..."  
"Where do you stay" she asked, rather quickly, Miko noted.

"With a couple of friends" she mumbled.

"Where are your parents?"  
"Japan."

"Yours?"  
"... I dont know" Beth answered quietly and a sense of understanding passed between them. The need to be loved by a parent. The need to be in a warm and loving house full of laughter from the same gene pool. They stood staring at each other for a while before Miko said, in a pained voice, "wanna grab a bite to eat?"  
She nodded slowly, her face pale again, and whispered "yeah...yeah."

. . .

If everyone expected Miko to return to herself, they would be very disappointed. That day when she came back home(_home_, she thought. _This is home now._) she seemed to be even more closed off to herself. She didnt speak unless spoken to. She didnt smile or even acknowledge all of the fun things going on around her. Somehow she felt disconnected from it all. As if she were watching this take place from someone else's perspective. Oh how she wished to join them. _I should be on that couch playing video games,_ she often found herself thinking miserably.

"Everything alright?"  
Miko looked up and was surprised to see Bulkead. Seemed like someone was always asking her that. If she had been herself at the moment, she would have been beyond annoyed. But she was still in her thoughts so she just said, kind of softly, "I'm fine, Bulk."

"Are you sure?"

She started to say, "yeah, I'm fine, now leave me alone." But something stopped her. She looked deep into his optics. They were full of worry. Pushing him away wasnt helping niether of them. In fact, it was killing them softly.

"No" she whispered. "No, I'm not fine."

He held out his hand but she shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"Miko" he began.

"No. I cant. I just cant."

He stared sadly at her for a while before she took off running towards her bedroom.

"Miko?"  
"Go away" she choked out.

There seemed to be a hesistation before she heard heavy footsteps walking away. She swallowed deeply and wiped her face.

_Stop that_, she told herself stubbornly. _Stop that right now._

She took a deep breath and blew her bangs out of her eyes before walking over to a mirror she had hung in the corner of her room. She looked horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and she had many dark circles under her eyes. She looked so tired. And her clothes hung limply from her, making her seem like she was a ghost. Optimus was right. She was "lighter" than when she had first met him.

And then the last decade of her life came down on her like a ton of bricks.

Her host parents... they were just that. Host parents. But when they accused her of robbery, she felt the same betrayal she would have felt from her own parents. The look of hatred and disgust. Like she was some roach caught on the birthday cake. Like they wanted to squash her. And in a way... they had.

A tear slid down her face, as a song came to mind:Say something I'm giving up on you

"Say something, I'm giving up on you" she whispered quietly, her back against the door and drawing her knees closer to her chest.

Alone in an alley. A man walked up to Miko and started yelling at her. Told her she was sleeping in his area and if she didnt get lost, he'd call his boys to come and fix her up. She hurriedly gathered her supplies and scurried away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll be the one... if you want me to."

Locked in her bedroom, her parents are yelling at each other. Miko hears a glass shatter and instantly slams her hands against the sides of her head but it doesnt penetrate the continue to yell at each other and Miko is shaking as she crawls under her bed and holds Chi Chi close to her, whispering "it's okay, it's okay" more to herself than to the cat.

"Anywhere, I... would have followed you."

A boy from the seventh grade, Mark. Always smiling and telling of promising things and promising futures. "I'll move us out of here, and we'll live in the USA and we'll live in a big house with lots of kids and lots of money and a pool and..." So many empty promises. So many lives to never be lived. So many laughes to never be laughed. But just enough tears to be shed now.

"Say something I'm giving up on you."

Miko paced back and forward in a small hospital room. It was late. It was cold. She shivered and walked over to the almost inert body on the cot in the corner or the room. She pulled the covers over her little brother and held his hand. Freezing cold. His head turned to face her, the fear clear in his eyes.

"_D-Dont let me die, MiMi" he stuttered._

_"I wont, Daichi" she whispered, squeezing his hand, as if that would transfer the life from her into him. "I wont."_  
_"I'm, I'm gonna die."_  
_"No, you're not. Dont say that."_  
_He looked deep into her eyes, his own becoming heavy before saying "Please...Please. Dont let me die. Dont... let me... fade away..."_  
_"Daichi...dont go. Dont leave me. Please."_  
_His head fell limp over his shoulder and his hand fell out of hers, his blue skin suddenly looking strangely pale. _

_"Daichi" Miko pleaded. "Please. Dont leave me..."_  
_"..."_  
_"You cant. You cant be dead."_  
_"Come back! Come back!"_  
_"..."_  
_She started panting before howling "DAICHI!"_

"And I... am feeling so small."  
Her parents her shipped her to the States.

"I was over my head..."  
Her host parents ignore her.

"I know nothing at all."

The kids at school laugh at her.

"And I... will stumble and fall."

She finds Jack and Raf and Arcee.

"I'm still learning to love."

She runs away.

"Just starting to crawl..."

Bulkhead.

"Say something I'm giving up on you."

Miko.

"I'm sorry that I couldnt get to you."

Daichi.

"Anywhere I... would have followed you."  
Mark.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you."

Daichi.

"And I... will swallow my... pride."  
Miko.

"You're the one... that I love..."  
Daichi.

"And I'm saying goodbye."  
Mom.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you."

Daichi.

"I'm sorry that I couldnt get to you."

"Anywhere I... would have followed you(ohhh, ohhh)."  
Dad.

"Say something, I'm giving up on..."  
Miko.

"Say something..."  
Miko looked up, blinking slowly, and nearly let sleep fall over her before whispering:

"Say something."


	6. Miko and Dusk

"Bout time you showed up."

Miko jumped and looked above her. Dusk was leaning against the rafters and had a plum in his hnad. "Thought I was gonna have to rat you out" he said.

She just slid her back against the wall behind her and sighed. "I was busy and I forgot."

"Busy doing what?"  
"..." Say something, I'm giving up on you. "Nothing. Now, why did you call me here?"  
"Well, I kinda was hoping for an explanation."  
Miko raised an eyebrow. "An explanation for..."  
Dusk just rolled his eyes and pointed to his shoulder.

"..." Suddenly, the dirt building up on the floor was _very_ interesting.

"You could have crushed my whole arm" he continued. "Look, I've already got enough shit on you, so I'd start talking if I were you."

She shrugged and mumbled "a baby fell out of the sky and enhanced my powers."  
Dusk laughed, quietly since they werent even supposed to be there. But then he saw the serious look on her face. "Oh holy damn, you're serious."  
She nodded her head, avoiding his gaze. "Yeah."  
His eyes darkened for just a moment. Then he questioned "so... what kind of powers?"  
Normally, Miko would have snapped at himand told him to mind his own business. But he seemed so sincere. That and she didnt have to energy to come up with a snarky comment. "It'd be easier if I showed you."  
He continued to look at her. "So show me."  
"You dont want to see it" she said, shaking her head side to side. "It's not pretty."  
"I live for looking at things that are not pretty."  
"Ha ha."  
"I'm serious."  
"So am I. These powers arent even good. They're corrupted."  
"Newsflash, sister, niether am I."  
He had a point. But she was still sure he wouldnt want to see it. Hell, _she_ didnt even want to see it. Just thinking about it made her pale.

Eventually, Dusk sighed and said "look, you dont have to protect me. If whatever powers you have are _that_ traumatizing, then that's my fault. That is... what you're saying is true."

AW, _SHIT._

Miko narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "What the hell is that supposed to mean" she snapped.

"Nothing" he shrugged. "Other than the fact that I think that you're insane."  
"I'm not insane."  
"Then prove it."  
"Naw, you're pulling that reverse psycology on me."  
"So you wont show me."  
"Nope."  
He bit his lip. "Alright... I'll make a deal with you."  
Her glare softened. But just a bit. "...I'm listening."  
"I know some of my boys back home. They can convince anybody to do anything. And I know you dont like being here."  
"No" Miko said softly. "Just the people who stay here."  
Dusk glared at her and continued "they could get you out of here."  
She rolled her eyes. "Like I care about that. I could hack into my friends' computer and tell Kowls they took back their request to send me here and be on my way. So thank you but... no thank you. Asshole." She turned around and started to walk away but stopped at his next words.  
"Did I mention they could get you a passport to anywhere in the world?"  
Anywhere? Oh, this was too good to resist. She'd been planning to leave anyway so it's not like there was much of a difference. But something wasnt right...

"Why do you even want to see my powers" Miko wondered.

Dusk chuckled and leaped down from the rafters. "Let's just say i'm a curious lad is all" he explained. The, after seeing her distrusting glance, "oh come on. If someone told you they had powers, you'd want to see them wouldnt you."  
"Fair enough. But how dont I know you're just pulling my leg here?"  
"You dont. You've just gotta trust me on this" he whispered, his eyes on hers. God, they were gorgeous.

Miko forced herself to look away, her face on fire, and muttered "and why would I do that?"

"Because, like it or not, you're stuck with me and the only way this is gonna work is if you start to trust me."  
"Well, jackass, I guess that could go both ways. Listen to me when I say you dont want to see my powers."  
"Why not?"  
"Because they're dangerous."  
"So? Danger is fun."  
"I dont give a damn if it's fun. If I even lose the slightest bit of control, do you know I could kill you? Like literally kill you? All that would be left was a pile of dust...of Dusk."  
"And how do you know this" Dusk asked, taking a step closer.  
"Because it's happened before. I let my guard down for one second and blew up a minimart" Miko said, her voice cracking as she swiped her hand over her eyes."Do you fifteen people died in that one situation _alone_? I am not going to be the cause of another tragedy!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So they're like explosives or something?"  
"Yeah, I guess. But that's beside the point."  
"No, explosives. The Sub Levels. How do we know it was me that made them explode?"  
Her eyes widened. "You said-"

"Well, I assumed. But when I checked the batteries after you left( I figured I'd need to make some other 'distractions'), they werent there. I forgot I took them out cause the batteries died after that first explosion."

"It was you."  
"No."  
"Yes, it was."  
"No, you dont know that."  
"But how do we know that you didnt? I saw you, Miko. I was there. You were freaking out under that desk."  
"Yeah but that doesnt mean it was me" she hissed.

"But it wasnt me" Dusk continued. " And who else here has explosives? No one, and I should know, because I checked everyone's stuff. It was you, Miko, admit it."  
"SHUT UP!" Miko's eyes started to glow again, as did the "tatoos" on her arms and her fingertips, and slowly began to rise off the ground. Dusk stared at her, half in curiosity, half in fear until she blinked a couple of times and fell to the ground. Dusk was beside her in an instant, holding her head up.

"So was that it" he whispered.  
"No" she sighed, her breath coming out in short gasps. "T-That was just me losing my temper. My powers are far worse."  
"Yeah, but-"

He voice trailed off and Miko vaguely wondered why. Everything was kind of fuzzy.

"Can you run" he asked, his eyes on the flashlights scanning the corridor ahead of them. Whoever it was looking for them, couldnt seem them though because they were too far away.  
"What the hell do you think" Miko snapped.

"Who's there!?"  
Her eyes widned and she looked up to Dusk, realizing that she was being lifted off of the ground.

"Alright" he whispered. "Hold on tight."  
Not really thinking about it, Miko wrapped her arms around his neck and shoved her head into his chest. He seemed just as surprised because he stumbled a bit before regaining his belance and shooting out of the corridor, the flashlights nearly upon them.

. . .

"Put your head between your knees."  
Miko groaned and looked over to Dusk. "Why" she asked.

He shrugged and said "I heard that helps."  
She didnt press on further. She was still dizzy even though it'd been an hour since her episode.

Dusk had taken her to an old abandoned room( Kowls Torture Chamber, he'd called it) below the Sub Levels. The room was obviously long ago forgotten but there were things littered about that suggested otherwise. A couple of shiny tools hanging along the walls, a laptop, an old poker table with the chips and cards still on it, a dusty old couch with a box of pizza resting on one of the arms, and a televsion with a hanger on top. She'd raised an eyebrow when he first carried her in but was too weak at the moment to do any more than that. Now, however, she took time to study the room. Well, at least no she knew where the little demon was camping out when he was supposed to be in Isolation.

After a few minutes, Dusk said "so can I see now?"

She just sighed and sat up on the couch. She was still a little light headed but that was nothing she couldnt handle.

"I still think you shouldnt see it" she said quietly.

"And I still think you should stop worrying about me and let me do what I wanna do."  
"I am NOT worrying about you" she protested, blushing deeply. "I'm just worried I might blow up the whole base if I'm not careful."  
Dusk rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right... So can I?"  
"Are you seriously asking someone who nearly fainted not even a whole hour ago to show you her powers that could end your life in a heartbeat?"

"Strange world."  
"Yeah, no shit" Miko agreed, crawling to her feet. "Just... take a few steps back."  
She expected a sarcastic comment like "oh, let me get out of your way" but he just nodded his head and stepped back a good eight steps.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She'd been in this situation before. Daichi had asked her to show her his powers and that had been the death of him. Yes. She lost control and struck his heart. He died three hours later. And that had been it. Her parents got tired of her killing everyone she ran into and shipped her to the States. _That_ was the real story. The one Miko tried to keep herself from thinking about. She'd came up with multiple other stories( an exchange program, being a secret princess that went into a protection program, a disease polluting Japan and her parents shipped her off because she was their only child left and would rather them die then her) to keep herself from reliving the guilt she felt everytime she heard that stupid song on the raido cause it had been Daichi's favorite even though it always made him cry.

And yet here she was, about to make the same stupid mistake again. About to hurt, or possibily kill, someone she cared about. Beccause, yes, she _did_ care about Dusk. She wouldnt admit it, but she did.

_Shut up_, she thought to herself. _Focus. You're gonna ruin everything again._

She cleared her mind of Dusk, of Daichi, of her parents, of the little girl calling her a monster in the minimart, of everything and felt herself become... lighter. Oh God, how great it felt. Like... like, electricity surging throughher veins and giving her all the power she needed. She smiled to herself and felt her feet lift off the ground. _Power is good_, she thought. _Power makes me stronger and it makes me without it dont deserve to live._ She lifted her arm and felt her energy grip onto something. And suddenly all of the enegry in the room became enhanced. She could make out the particles of all the objects surronding her. She didnt know what they were because everything was in black and white and seemed foreign to her but that didnt matter. _Look at all that energy_, she thought, amazed. _And it's mine, it's all mine!_

_"Miko!"_

_She turned around and there was Daichi, hanging three feet in the hair, gripping his throat as something(something evil, something demented and deranged) choked him. She dropped her hand to her side, all of the energy fading away, and rushed to him, wondering how she got to him so fast as she craddled his head in her lap._

_"Daichi" she whispered. "Daichi, what's wrong?"_

_"Y-You" he choked. "You hurt me."_

_"I'm sorry. I didnt mean to."_  
_His skin was suddenly cold and his head became limp. Miko gave his shoulder a little shake._

_"Daichi? Daichi? Oh, God, no. Not Daichi. Not again. Wake up. Mom! Dad!"_  
"Miko?"

She dropped her hands to her side, feeling weak and disconnected from everything around her. She was almost afraid to open her eyes. Would she open them and find Dusk at her feet, shivering and whimpering? Would all of her hard work to remain in control go to waste? Miko sighed and took a deep breath. _Only one way to find out._

Everything was frozen.

No. No, not quite frozen.

Everything was hovering about two or three feet above the ground, surrounded by an eerie white glow and colored with a deep black color. And they were moving. Slowly. Very slowly. Miko chanced a glance at where she had last seen Dusk and nearly cried in relief when she saw he was still in one peice. He looked pretty freaked out but he was okay. Miko floated over to him and smiled.

"Maybe I'm not as dangerous as I thought" she giggled.

"Sloooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww doooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnn."  
He'd spoken so slowly that she barely caught what he said. And then it all clicked. Things werent moving slowly. They were moving fast!(**poor grammar, I know, my English teacher would be so disappointed in me**)

She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, breathing in slowly and before long, everything was back at normal speed. Of course they all fell to the ground in a thump so loud Miko was worried Kowls would here, but she pushed that thought aside and rushed to Dusk.  
"You okay" she asked.

"And I thought you didnt care" he muttered, slowly crawling to his feet. Then he caught her gaze. "What?"  
She just rolled her eyes before grabbing him by the shirt and crashing her lips onto his.

**Now, I dont want to sound arrogant or anything, but I think that was THE best chapter in the history of FanFiction! Oh yeah, she's back baby! Anyway, shout outs to:**

**Purest of The Hearts( no I have no idea what i was referring to, tell me in a PM)**

**I Love Creepy Things**

**Caboose Bish**

**OptimusPrimesWife**

**GrimlockX4**

**DixieChicrules123**

**Burningrose194**

**McCrane55**

**Nexia Jazilylnn Prime**

**Redder45**

**Sunnystar9**

**huffmanrebekah25**

**movielover9**

**summer490**

**zaqn123**

**The Kyr**

**catspajamas12( lol, awesome name)**

**crissypotter**

**Your support makes this all the more fun! Hope I continue to blow you eyesauce! Gosh, I'm so lame :)**


	7. Lions and Anetellopes, Run!

You're probably wondering what's been going on with Nighty...

Well... whatever Nighty was, her species aged out of their infant stage rather quickly. She now looked to be about four or five years old. And guess who got the AWESOME job to babysit her...

"Why" Jack and Raf whined.

Ratchet sighed. "Optimus says he doesnt trust THAT", he pointed at Nighty running around the base, making ariplane sounds, "thing to be left alone. Not that I blame him."  
"What's his deal with her anyway" Jack mumbled.

He took a deep breath. "Long story and it isnt mine to tell."  
"So why cant you do it?"  
"Cause I'm busy with these data reports."  
Raf cocked and eyebrow and asked "arent those the same ones Optimus was reading a couple days ago?"  
Ratchet chuckled and said "Optimus is wise and everything but he cant understand Old Cybertronian for the life of him."  
"You know, Raf can read those things better than you guys. And I could, um, assist him."  
"Yeah, from the couch" Raf mumbled, glaring at him for throwing him under the bus like that.

But Ratchet seemed to consider this. "You are correct about that. Raf, you help me with this. Jack... you still babysit NightFire."  
He groaned and said "this is what I get for helping out my bud?"  
"Dont worry" Ratchet reassured him. "Rafael's a genius at this. He'll be joining you in no time."

Raf gulped and decided he'd try and hold back on the Cybotronian.

. . .

**Five minutes later. **

"Me and my big mouth" Raf mumbled, walking down the corridors to the main room. When he got there, his mouth dropped.

The couch had been completley ripped to shreds, the table was turned right side up, his stack of video games had been knocked over, and there was an unidentifiable(**Yeah, cause that's a word...)** purple substance EVERYWHERE.

"Holy freaking skittles" Raf gaped. "Dude... I wasnt even gone for fifteen minutes."  
Then he felt something wrap around his ankle and he was being pulled under the counch, which had also been turned upside down. He screamed for a couple of seconds before realizing it was Jack who had "kidnapped" him. That and Jack had clamped his hand over his mouth so he couldnt really call for help anyway.

"Quiet" Jack hushed. Then he risked a glance out of their "shelter" before shrieking like a man, and not like a little girl stepping on a snake at all, and pulling himself back in.

"Jack" Raf whispered. "What's going on?"  
"That little... demon" he stuttered. "It's freaking crazy!"  
"...It's a little girl... a little alien girl."  
"A crazy little alien girl!"

And then there was a light laughter in the air and Jack froze. "Oh, no" he whispered.

"Jack" a high pitched voice called out. "Where are you?! I dont like this game!"

"Come on, dude" Raf scoffed. "You're scaring the fudge out of her."

"But you dont understand! She's dangerous!"

And that was when Raf took in Jack's "armor". A soup kettle on his head, a baseball paded shirt thing, knee pads, and a wooden spoon.

"What, did you get your stuff from the home appliances store" he siad, rolling his eyes and crawling out from under the counch. "Dude, man up."

"Raf! No, wait! She's going to kill you."  
He shook his head at the seventeen year old cowering in fear under the counch dressed like a freaking demenated baseball chef for crying out loud. "Seriously dude, this is the saddest thing I've ever seen."  
Then he turned around.

NightFire stood there, her purple hair in pigtails, wearing a pair of overralls and Nikes that were adorably small. There was a smile on her face and she waved at him as if he were two blocks away from him and not three feet.

"Um, hi" he stuttered, shocked at her appearance. He hadnt seen her since that first day because Optimus had sent her to Area 51. They sent her right back. Optimus hadnt asked any questions since the guy who delieverd her back to them ended up needing a straight jacket three hours later. It was really a wonder Miko put up with her.

"Hi!" NightFire said, brightly. Then she frowned. "Have you seen Jack? We're supposed to be playing Lion and Antellopes."

Raf was about to say yes when he felt something pinch his ankle slightly. "Nope. But I'll play it with you if you want." A sharper pinch, which ended with Raf stepping on his fingers.

She smiled wide. "Oh, you would?! That would be awesome! Jack was no good at it anyway. Hey, where's Mommy?"  
She meant Miko. "Miko?"  
She shook her head. "No, I"m not supposed to call her that. She says it's disrespectful."

"Well... she's kind of in trouble. But she'll be back pretty soon, I guess."  
Nighty nodded.

"Alright, so how do we play Lion and Antellopes?"  
Another pinch.

"Well, since Jack wont be joining us, it's Lion and _Antellope_. Not as fun, but that works too I guess. Anyway, it's like tag. The Lion chases after the Antellopes and the Antellopes have to try to get away."  
"And the Antellope that gets caught becomes the Lion?"  
"Oh no. The Lion decides what happens to them after that. That's if they dont escape first."  
Well, if this wasnt the strangest game of tag he'd ever played...

"Oh... Um... okay."  
Frantic pinching.

She squealed. "Yes! Alright, so can I be the Lion? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pretty please with a carcass on top?"  
"With a WHAT on top?"  
"A cherry" she said, innocently. "So, _PLEASE_?

Pinch, pinch, pinch, pinch, pinch. He'd be lucky if he checked later and found he still had some skin on his ankles.

"Sure?"  
"Great!"

"RUN!"  
And then the couch raised up and Jack grabbed Raf, throwing him over his shoulder. Raf stuggled agaist Jack and was about to ask him what they were running from and why they hadnt grabbed Nighty when he caught sight of said alien getting down on all fours, her tail flapping wildly and fangs and claws extending. He felt his breath get caught in his throat when she charged after them. In three seconds, she slid underneath Jack, causing them both to fall to the floor. Jack grabbed Raf and threw him a good fifteen feet away.

"RUN!" he cried, saved yourself.

"I'll be back, Jack!" Raf said and tried to run away but he had landed flat in a patch of the purple gook he had seen when he'd first walked in. He stuggled against it but there was no use. "Oh, GOD! We're going to die! She's going to kill us!"

"Rendezvous at the shelter" he heard Jack yell and wondered if this was what had driven his frined under the counch. _Of course_, he scoffed at himself. _Why else would he be there_?

"Rafie..."

He froze before stuggling at his holds.

"Dont worrry, I aint gonna hurt you."  
"'A carcass on top'" he cried at her.

"Oh, relax, I dont eat humans. Mommy has me on a strict human diet."  
"So... wait, what?"  
"I aint gonna eat you. This is just a game we used to play on my planet with the Floogernuggets."  
"That sounds like a crappy McDonalds Happy Meal" Raf mumbled, calming down.

"Naw, they taste way better. Like... fried chicken."  
"... And what is" ,he held up his hand the most he could, "this?"  
"Oh, that's supposed to be the 'obstacle course' portion."  
"Yeah but what is it?"

"Oh, it's like glue only it disappears when I'm done with it. It tastes like candy.  
She grinned a crazy grin and pulled something off of the end of her hair. It looked kind of like a rotten pear. Then she threw it on the ground, watching orange fumes seep out before it exploded, covering half of Raf's face in a blue substance.

"Ew" he cried.

"Aw" Nighty whined. "It's not ripe."

And that... that was when the bots, Miko and Agent Fowler walked in: Raf clearly trying to resist the urge to hurl, Jack rocking back and forward in a corner far away from them and mumbling something over and over again to himself and half the base covered in... whatever the heck that was.

**Aw, Poor Raf and Jack! If you were hoping for a Fluffy chapter between Dusk and Miko, sorry I just had to put something for Raf and Jack. Bad enough that I practically forgot all about 'em. The Fluffy chapter might be next. Maybe. Anyway, shout outs to:**

**_Something dictionary related_(you guys pick the coolest names)**_**A Love For Orcas.**_

**They're the newest addition to this family. Let's show 'em some love. Mwah!**


	8. One Big Happy Family

**Three weeks later.**

Miko smiled, looking down at the now resting Nightfire in her arms. She looked so calm and peaceful. It was hard to believe she had been the cause of the disasters that Raf and Jack claimed happened every time she asked them to babysit. Well it would have been hard to believe if Nighty hadnt pulled the same mess on her before. But she was used to it so it wasnt freaking out, unlike the rest of the base. That... and her mind was too occupied with the day she had spent with Dusk.

"Miko?"  
She looked up and saw Optimus towering over her. She wanted to be mad at him for describing her the way her had but she couldnt. So she just smiled and said "Hey, Optimus. What's up?"  
"Nothing" he replied, glancing at the ceiling before realizing that wasnt meant to be taken literally. "You just seem... happy."  
Miko giggled and said "I am."  
"...Why?"  
"Oh, it's nothing."

Optimus cocked an opticbrow. "Sergeant Kowls tells me you're adjusting better at the Site."  
"She did?" Well that was a lie. She hadnt been to training in almost a month and she was sure Kowls had reconized her absence. She was up to something.

"Yes. She says you are staying out of trouble and could be dismissed if you keep it up." There it was. She was trying to get rid of her. Bastard. Well she had to fix that. They wouldnt let her see Dusk if she was dismissed. The thought startled her. No, she had to see Dusk. She had to sneak around to see him as it was.

"Is something wrong" Optimus asked. "I thought you would be happy upon hearing this news."

"Well... I just dont think I'm ready to be dismissed yet. I still have a lot to learn."

He frowned. "Really?"  
"Yeah. Maybe you could call Kowls and ask her if I could stay?"  
"... I'll look into it." He started walking away but then his eyes landed on Nighty. His frown deepened before he walked out fo the room.

Miko sighed and looked down at her little angel. "Oh, Nighty" she whispered. "What am I going to do?"  
The only response she got was a gurgle. Another sigh and she laid her down softly on the couch and dialed a number on her phone.

"Jack" she asked.

"Hey, Miko" he answered, suspiciously. "What's up?"  
"Oh nothing" Miko replied politely. "Um, I have to go somewhere and I was wondering if you and Raf could watch Nighty for-"

"No."  
"Come on, please?"  
"Miko, I love you and Nighty and all but she is going to send me to an insane asylum."  
"Oh come on" she protested. "I think you're being a little dramatic."  
"You spend an hour with her and tell me how you are."  
"I've spent almost three months with her now."  
He groaned. "Why cant you take her with you?"  
Miko froze and looked down at Nighty on the couch. Could she? Would Dusk like her? If he did... they'd really be a family. The thought brought a wide grin to her face, one Ratchet noticed from the other side of the room. She'd been acting weird lately and always smiled like that before she disappeared. And it wasnt from training cause eh knew training was cancelled today due to the heat wave.

"Jack" Miko exclaimed. "You are a freaking genius!"  
He must have been drinking something because he was suddenly coughing. "I am" he sputtered.

"Yes and I dont need you to watch NightFire any more."  
"You dont?"

"Nope. Bye!"

"But-"

Miko slapped her phone shut and lifted Nighty off the couch, who whined in protest.

"I'm still sleeping" she mumbled.

"Come on" Miko said softly. "We're going to go meet a very good friend of mine."  
. . .

Dusk looked up from his bed, having recently been released from Isolation, and gaped. Miko, not meeting his eyes, stood in hsi doorway with this little girl beside her, who looked really sleepy and grumpy.

"Um..." he said. "Who's... Who's that?"  
"Dusk" Miko said, quietly. "This is Nighty. You remember, I told you about her."  
A smile spread on his face. "Well, I'll be a monkey's aunt."

Her shoulders relaxed and she walked over to his bed.

"So how'd you get her in" Dusk questioned.

"Pretty simple, actually" Miko answered, patting her screwdriver. "Just takes persuasion."

"Now you're speaking my language" he chuckled, kissing her softly.

"Ew" NightFire whined.

Miko rolled her eyes and said "sweetie, you stay here, okay? I'm gonna go and talk to Dusk."  
"Mm hm." She crawled on his bed and curled up.

"If you hear anyone coming, just hide in that closet" Dusk added.

"Mmmmm..."

. . .

"Alright. So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Miko took a deep breath, now in one of the air ducts. "Do you remember what you asked me a couple of days ago?"  
He smiled and closed his eyes. "Yeah."  
"Well..." She looked down at her hands. "I've been thinking about it."  
"...And?"  
"...I think we should do it."  
Dusk chuckled. " Haha, that's my girl!"  
"But... I dont think I can leave Nighty behind."  
"Oh" he waved his hand as if to "say none of that". "Way ahead of you. She HAS to come with us."  
"She does?"  
"Of course."  
Even though Miko was relieved Dusk wanted Nighty to come along with them, she couldnt help but wonder his reason behind it. Did he just say that to keep her happy? Or did he really want to be in her life? "Why?"  
"Well." All sarcasm and humor left his voice. "She's practically family. And I'll do anything to keep my family together."  
Miko felt her eyes begin to water before she threw herself into hs arms. "Thank you" she whispered.

Dusk wrapped his arms around her back, seeming to be surprised at her actions. "Come on. Let's get out of this dump."  
She nodded. "So... San Fransico?"  
He shook his head. "Oklahoma."  
She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Oklahoma?"  
"Yeah" he shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well it's a small town. And I still havent got complete control of my powers yet. There'd be a scene easily. San Fransico's a big city, nobody will notice us."  
"Yeah but if you blow up a big building they will."  
She frowned. That was true.

"Plus it costs too much to live in San Fransico and they'll be suspicous of two fifteen years olds and an alien baby."

"Alright" she agreed. "Oklahoma it is then."

Miko applied a quick kiss to his cheek then and wrapped her arms around him again. "I'll see you soon" she promised.

Then she noticed how quiet and gloomy he seemed. She took it that he was nervous about their plan.

"Dont worry" she reassured him. "We're going to be fine."

He nodded his head, slowly and robotically. "Three am" he said. "At the Water Tower. Dont be late."

. . .

She waited until two am to initiate her plan. She'd been calculating the Autobots sleeping schedule since she first arrived to stay there and it seemed that they completley powered down around this time. She'd also taken to make sure none of the Bots would be up past bedtime by listening in on their conversations. Nothing seemed to be out of place so she knew today was as good a day as any other. But she still had to be careful, in case something had happened when she wasnt around. Just because she was their new room mate didnt mean they didnt keep secrets from them. Just as it was with her towards them. That and Ratchet seemed to be noticing something was off with her. He was requesting to take everyone else's shifts and now she never seemed to get rid of him. And when he'd heard her phone call with Jack, he really got suspicious. Why didnt she need a babysitter anymore? Where was she going? What was she planning? Miko sighed. Nosy bastard.

Slowly, she loaded all of her stuff up in her cart and drove down the hallway, gritting her teeth whenever it made a squeal. _So far so good_, she thought as she came to the main section. Then she froze. The bots were all crowded around the Computer, their backs to her.

"I'm telling you" Ratchet was saying. "She's up to something."  
"When _isnt_ she up to something" Blue chuckled. "Come on, Ratch, I think you're overreacting."  
"Yeah" Arcee agreed. "For as long as we've known her, she's always been getting into trouble. If anything, I'd be worried if she wasnt up to something."

"It's nothing to worry over" Bulkhead said. "She's a smart girl."  
Bumblebee shrugged and said "_maybe this is a good thing. She's been so quiet lately. It's nice to hear her feeling better."_

Miko felt her heart break. They sounded as if they were watching after someone who'd lost her mind and was recovering after fifteen years. But, in a way, wasnt she? She bit her lip. _I havent got time for this. _Then she gripped the steering wheel and slowly made her way to the door.

"What if she's planning on running away again" Ratchet asked.

"That was like two months ago" Bulkhead scoffed. "She's doing better now."  
"How do you know that?"  
Blue shrugged. "She's always smiling and laughing."  
"Yesterday" Arcee offered. "She asked Jack and Raf if they would let her get next dibbs when one of them died on that game."  
Bumblebee nodded his head and said "_I bet she's gonna make a full recovery."_

Ratchet frowned. "Have any of you noticed how she doesnt ask anyone to babysit anymore? And why she always comes back smiling after training?"

"Maybe she liked it now" Blue offered.

"You know how much she loves punching stuff" Bulkhead laughed.

_"I'm surprised she didnt get excited the first time"_ Bumblebee said.

"Well, I'm not. She's not exactly one for getting up early" Arcee mumbled.

"Optimus" Ratchet said. "What do _you_ think?"

Just as Miko made it to the door she noticed something. The big bot hadnt said a thing in the duration of the entire conversation. In fact, his eyes were on the floor and he looked... sad.

"I dont know" he answered, unsurely. "I thought she was doing better. She seemed so happy when I spoke with her earlier today."  
Miko pulled the brake. She wanted to hear this.

"And" the Bots asked.

"Then, I thought back to our conversation. She kind of danced around the edges of my questions. Then I realized... she has been kind of secretive lately."

Ratchet crossed his arms. "Then what?"  
"When I was looking for one of those Cybotronian data disks... I found something... A map with pinpoints on it..."  
"..."

"I think she is planning to leave" Optimus said, miserably.

Miko turned around then and drove out of the base. When she was far enough so she was sure they couldnt hear, she pressed her foot down on the gas pedal and found herself going eighty five miles. She'd be in Dusk's arms in less than an hour. Nighty started to whimper at the vibrations from the road but Miko kissed her nose and she quieted down.

. . .

She tried not to think of the look on Optimus's face when he realized she was planning to leave. She blocked the image of his face when he would walk into her room and find it cleaned out. She tried not to think of his face when he calls Kowls and realizes someone from his past might be involved, someone older than Cybortron itself. Someone who could kill every single last one of them. Someone who could be the beginning of all ends, the end of all beginnings. So when she finally reached the Water Tower, she hid it in some nearby bushes and shimmied up the latter, NightFire's eyes wide and her skin paler than usual. But Miko ignored this and continued upward. She was going to be with Dusk and leave Jasper once and for all and she'd live happily ever after. She laughed and poked her head in the Water Tower.

It was dark, obviously, and the sound of water sloshing soothed her.

"Dusk" she called. When she got no answer, she peered down at her watch. 2:50 blinked back at her. She felt anxious. Ten minutes was too long. She took a deep breath and sat down, scowling.

After a while, she got the uneasy impression that... that she was being watched. She looked up, expecting to see Dusk but saw nothing. At first. She looked up again, questioning her eyes. Was it her or was the water a little... purple? She felt her heartbeat quicken and got down on her knees. Nothing was there.

Miko sighed. Now her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Dusk, you'd better be almost here" she muttered after looking at her watch and finding the time to be five minutes to three. Then she heard a clank and jumped. "What the hell?"

Something in the shadows moved.

"Dusk is that you?"  
It came closer and her eyes widened. Two vehicons towered over her. She jumped into the water and swam away. So that was why the water seemed purple. Their color scheme had been reflecting off the water. Then she felt something clamsp around her, soemthing all too familair.

"Let go off me!" she cried. "Dusk! Dusk!"  
The Vehicons laughed and she banged against his hand. "You put me down right now or you'll be sorry!"

"Now why would we do that" another voice said and saw Knockout walking over to that. "Then it wouldnt be any fun."

"Oh, you just wait 'til I get my hand on that Suit! You're gonna wish Megatron had spared your raggedy ass!"  
"Oh, empty threats, empty promises" StarScream chuckled. "Sound familiar?"  
"I'll be coming after you first" she muttered. "All that'll be left of you will be something I'll recycle into a soup can."

"Put her down" a voice said, calmly.

And then she was falling flat on her butt. She groaned and rubbed her ankle. Yup, defintely broken. Then her eyes widened. The voice. It was Dusk!

She felt arms wrapping around her and smiled. "Dusk, oh God, you're here" she cried, not wondering why the 'Cons had listened to him. "Come on let's get out of here."

He shook his head, side to side. "I cant."  
She frowned. "Why not?"

"There's been a slight change in plans in location wise."  
"I dont care where we're going as long as it's away from these creeps."  
They laughed again.

"Miko" Dusk said. "I havent been compeltely honest with you."

Another frown. "What do you mean."

A tear fell from his left eye. "I'm so, so sorry, Miko."  
And then a course of electricity was rushing through her. She screamed and fell onto the floor, sputtering and crying. But before losing conciousness, she caught sight of the Decepticon logo on Dusk's right arm.

**Oh, it's always the boyfriends! Follow if you're single and proud! **


	9. Insanity Becomes Her

"I need round the clock guards on everything within an eighty mile radius of the location of the AutoBot's base" Agent Fowler ordered into his walkie talkie.

It was five in the morning but everyone was awake, human friends included. June, Jack, and Raf sat on the couch looking mighty tired and exhausted.

"I dont understand" Raf said quietly. "I thought she was feeling better."  
"We all did" Arcee said, her voice hurt.

"Jack" Ratchet asked. "Do you remember Miko acting a little off?"  
"Yeah" he sighed. "Now that you mention it. She asked Raf for his cimputer last week and printed out a map. Then she asked how soon do I think she could get to Las Vegas."  
"She must have said that to throw us off in case we figured out her plan. Survielance cameras show she was heading in the exact opposite dierction." Bulkhead said. Then he smiled a sad smile. "She was always a sneaky little mastermind."  
Optimus winced. Why did they have to talk about her in the past tense? She wasnt dead. He sighed and shook the thought from hsi head, returning back to the footage he'd been staring at for the past two hours.

"I think she would probably head to a big city" June announced.

"_Why_" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, if she's running away, she probably doesnt want to be found. In a big city, it'll be hard to find her."  
"Or a small town" Bluestreak added. "Somewhere secluded, probably, where she'd think we wouldnt bother looking for her."  
Fowler took note on his notepad and repeated their suggestions into his walkie talkie. "Keep your eyes out on the highways and roads of small towns and big cities."  
"Airports, too" Optimus said, and everyone turned to him. He hadnt said a word since he'd revealed his knowledge of Miko's possible betrayal. "She'll try to get out of Jasper as soon as possible. Air travel may be her first option."  
He nodded and repeated this.

Finally, Raf got to his feet. "Isnt there anything we can do" he asked.

"Aside from nothing" Jack mumbled. "Probably not."

"Guys, we dont like having to wait anymore than you do" Arcee explained. "But Miko's obviously planning this for months now, longer than we've even had her here. She's thought it all through and all we have is a map that probably isnt even accurate as our guide."  
"Well, maybe we should be out there" June said. "We know her, actually know her, know what she'll try to do."  
"We _knew_ her" Bulkhead said sadly. "There's no telling how her mind works now."  
Then they all realized the seriousness of this. He was right. Miko wasnt the girl she'd been a year ago. They had no idea what kind of threat she posed to them nor did they know how much better her tactics were. She was as dangerous as a terrorist because they knew nothing of what to expect from her.

And that was when Sergeant Kowls arrived, NightFire soaking wet and shivering and clinging onto her hand. Kowls wore blue jeans and a white t shirt,looking as if she'd just woken up. Her face looked distraught. And scared. "I think I know what happened to Miko."

. . .

_"We should leave" he'd said._

_She'd turned to him, her face looking playful. "Well, duh."_  
_"I'm serious." He got to his feet. "Like, leave Nevada all together. Hell, maybe even the U.S."_

_Miko looked up from her magazine and said "like where?"_  
_"I dunno. Maybe Canada."_  
_"Oh, yeah. They got that Canadian bacon up there."_

_"I believe it's called ham."_  
_"Canadian bacon sounds better" she'd giggled. Then her face turned serious. "Why do you want to leave?"_  
_He shrugged. "You said you wanted to."_  
_"Yeah... but that was like a month ago. And I didnt think you were even listening."_  
_"Well I was and I think you're right. Nothing's good gonna come to us if we stay here."_  
_"What do you mean?"_  
_"We've got records. We wont be able to do anything. And besides..." He looked up. "Too much shit happens here."_  
_"Well you right about that" Miko admitted, looking back down at her magazine. "But how are we gonna get the money to leave? All I got is a fifty dollar bill and that aint even enough to but a plane ticket."_  
_Dusk smiled. "So we'll jump on a freight train."_

_She cocked an eyebrow. _

_"Come on" he reassured her, his tone unusually pleading. "It'll be easy. No one even checks those things anyway."_  
_"Yeah and what if they do?"_  
_He shrugged. "You can blow them up."_  
_Her face paled and her eyes widened._

_"Relax, relax, I'm kidding. And since when do you worry about planning ahead? We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."_  
_Miko rolled her eyes. "I dont like bridges."_  
_"Then I'll CARRY you across" Dusk chuckled althought there was a hint of frustration burried deep in his tone. "Come on, come with me."_  
_She couldnt leave NightFire. But she wasnt sure if he wanted her as a part of their "family" anyway. Sure she wanted to leave. She'd wanted to leave before she even gotten there. But she wasnt sure yet._

_Finally, Dusk sighed. "Just think about it, okay" he said. Then he kissed her softly and walked away. _

_**Three days later, she agreed to leave with him. Three days later, she packed her things and met him at the Water Tower, ready to leave her friends, no family, behind. Three days later, Dusk held a tazer up to her head and dragged her onto the Decepticon Warship.**_

Miko slowly opened her eyes.

Darkness. Emptiness. Nothingness.

_Drip, drip, drip._

She was vaguely aware of small droplets of water falling on her face but she didnt brush them away. She was trying to organize her thoughts. What had been a dream and what had been reality? When that became to difficult, she tried a different approach. What was the last thing she remembered?She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. She'd been at the Water Tower when she got attacked by... Dusk.

_No. _She shook her head. _That was part of the dream._ Dusk hadnt tried to kill her. The Decepticons had. _That's why I'm being held hostage on the Decepticon Warship._

She sat up then and repeated the words outloud. "That's why I'm being held hostage on the Decepticon Warship."

It was so dark in her Cell. And so cold. Miko shivered and rubbed her arms together. Then she jumped when she felt a spark. She brought her hands in front of her face and found her fingers glowing colors. _Weird_. Then, feeling like a human flashlight, she stood and walked around the small room and found she could see a little bit with the help of her fingers. Where she'd been laying down, there was a small cot. And in a corner was a mirror. Near that was small bucket and newspaper. It wasnt much, but Miko still found it odd that they had gone through all of that just to make her feel welcome. Last time she'd been here, the room had been bare. Then she walked in front of the mirror.

Her hair was a wild and frenzied mess, her eyes were wild and feral looking, she wore a grey uniform with orange ankle and wrist cuffs, her skin was pale, her hands looked dangerous and had sharp claws, she had fangs, two small ears tood ontop of her head, a tail flapped behind her, and she looked unhealthily skinny. Her breathing quickened. But she soon realized she wasnt afraid. She was angry. Raging with insanity.

"That's not me" she said quietly. The girl mimicked her.

"That's not me!" she shouted. The girl yelled at her.

"Stop! Stop it! I'm not you!"

That girl in the mirror was not her. That girl in the mirror had killed her little brother . That girl's parents had disowned her. That girl had been banished from her home village. That gril had taken aminimart and many other countless lives. That girl in the mirror deserved to rot in Hell.

_I am you_, she seemed to taunt. _And you are me. And we will destroy everyone._

_Shut up, _Miko wanted to say.

_Dusk tried to kill us. So it's only fair that he's the first to go. Then we'll go back to the base and get rid of your little friedns too. They never cared about you. They __**HATE**__ you. Then... then we'll go find your parents._

She couldnt surpress the demented smile that came from the last one. She hated her parents. Host and real. They deserved to die.

"NO!" Miko cried out.

_I am you. You are me. We are the beginning of all ends and end of all beginnings. _

"NO I'M NOT!" Miko brought her hands back and smashed the mirror. The girl's head fell off. But she still heard her voice loud and clear. _You are a demon. And demons do not live among humans. They live among other demons. In the deepest bowls of Hell._ Miko punched the mirror, tears streaming down her face and sobs racking her body. "Shut up" she sobbed. _YOU WILL KILL EVERYTHING. _"STOP!" Miko shrieked before holding her fingers against the cool mirror. Thousands of little peices of glass flew everywhere, cutting Miko severly. But she wasnt done. She picked up the stand and smashed it against the ground. And then the Decepticons were in her Cell, throwing chains against her arms. Miko fell to the ground, sobbing. _Even little Nighty wont survive your wrath._

Miko's eyes widened. Nightfire. Where was she? "What have you done to her!?" she cried.

"Hold her down" Knockout snapped. "She's human for crying out loud!"  
"That thing is not human" StarScream snapped back. "Look at it."  
_Thing_, she thought. _I'm a thing now. _she struggled against her bounds. "Let me go! Where is NightFire!?"  
"Shut up!"  
That was it. Miko hopped to her feet and pulled at the chains until they snapped. Then she took out of the door.

Everything was blur. That's how fast she was moving. The cameras couldnt even pick her up. All that was on her mind was clearing things up with Dusk, finding her daughter, and getting the hell out of there.

After rounding the corner, she ran into a room that read DUSK. She gave a cry of relief and clawed through the steel door. Dusk sat in the middle of the room, Decepticons surrounding him.

"Miko" he asked, his face in disbelief.

The Decepticons rushed to her but Miko just waved her hand and they froze. Then she rushed to Dusk and dove into his arms. "  
"Oh, Dusk, you're alright."  
"Miko, I-"

"Shush, they could be right behind me. We have to leave now." She tugged at his arm but he didnt budge. "Dusk" she pleaded. "Come on, we have to go."

He shook his head and took a step back. "Miko, I cant go with you" he explained.

"Sure you can" she insisted. "Remember? The plan. We're going to Oklahoma."  
"I lied."  
Her heart dropped and she gulped. "Alabama?"  
"No."  
"Then where!? You said we cant go to any big cities and-"

"I said that to get you and NightFire alone" Dusk interuppted.

"What... What do you mean?"  
He lifted up his shirt sleeve, revealing the Decepticon logo. "I'm with them" he said, softly. "And I needed to get you to trust me so we could get NightFire's energy. But, now I think you might have more than she has."  
"Stop" she said. "Stop talking. That's not true."  
"It is."  
She looked up to him. "You... you lied to me?"  
He looked down. "Miko, I-"  
"You lied to me."  
"I'm sorry, Miko. I'm so sorry."  
"You lied to me!"  
"We dont even have to leave" Dusk said, nervously. "You can just stay here and we can live happily ever after. Like you said."  
"YOU LIED TO ME!". She rose off the ground, glowing.

"All we have to do is find Nighty and we'll be a family" he continued.

"I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LIED TO ME!"

Dusk faltered. "Yes."

She crashed to the ground.

"Miko?" He walked closer to her.

"Find her" she giggled. "Find her. What do you mean you have to 'find' her?"

"We lost her."

"You what" she asked, grinning wildly.

"We-we lost her."  
"Where... is she?"  
"I dont know."  
"Where is she? WHERE IS SHE!?" (**Sam Witwicky reference.)**

"Miko, you're scaring me" Dusk admitted.

Tears rushed down her face and her glow dimmed. She looked down at her hands and found them to be her own. They werent glowing. Instead, they were cut and scabbed and coated in blood. Her own or someone else's? She couldnt even tell anymore. She really _**was**_ a demon. "What have you done, Dusk" she sobbed. "What have you done?!"

Dusk looked down at her and felt his reason for using to her slowly begin to lose its value. "I stole your sanity" he said quietly.

. . .

"Miko's been hanging out with Dusk, another prisoner, er, military recruit. Somebody, Miko I assume, hacked our into our Security System and erased footage of them together. Nighty happened to run into me while I was about to retire, however, and told me what happenend" Kowls explained when she finished repeating what NightFire had told her on the way to the base.

"So how did you escape" Ratchet asked.

Nighty shrugged. "Mommy left me in the water and I guess that cloaked my presence or whatever. I think she was a little out of it but I knew she wanted me to stay hidden so I did. Then, when I was sure they were gone, I went back to her training place. I ran into Ms. Kowls and... well, that's it."  
So that was it. Dusk had tricked Miko into leaving.

"I'm going to kill that kid" Bulkhead said.

"You will not lay a hand on the human" Optimus mumbled, although he was having similar thoughts himself.

"Dont worry" Jack said. "I'll find him."  
"And then we'll make sure he never sees daylight again" Raf added.

June sighed. "You guys arent going to kill this kid."  
"Who is this kid, anyway" Arcee asked. "Since when do KIDs team up with the 'Cons?"

"I dont know"Optmius answered.  
"_Well we cant just sit here_" Bumblebee said, transforming.

"Agreed" Bluestreak said, doing the same. "Who knows what they could be doing to her?"  
"We have no clue as to where she is" Ratchet reminded them. "She's been gone for a few hours now. She could be on Cybertron for all we know."  
"So, we find the Warship and we find our girl" Arcee said.

"Easier said than done. Fowler's already out there with his men all over the world and we've found no activity."

"So that's it then" Jack asked. "You're gonna give up?"  
"No one said we were giving up" Bluestreak said. "But Miko made sure to leave no useful evidence of where she was leaving. And even with NightFire's two cents, we still have no clue where she could be."  
"That's not neccessarily true" Raf objected. "Nighty, you say you and Miko met up at that old Water Tower?"  
She nodded.

"Well, it must not be a coincedence that this Water Tower also happens to be the location of several other strange occurances."  
They all turned to look at him. "What?"  
"Well, basically, it looks like a bunch of aliean stories about a boy luring girls to be probed at the Water Tower. It looks pretty crappy but the description macthes Dusk's profile picture."

"They obviously spruced it up a bit for public appeal" Bulkhead mumbled. "'Cons are evil but probing humans would cause too much attention."  
"But it's a lead" June said, getting to her feet. "And right now, we need to take what we can get."  
Ratchet was already on it. A GroundBridge was already underway. "Bumblebee and Arcee, you two will go first. Bulkhead and Bluestreak, you'll go in after them and wait about fifteen yards away from them. Optimus, I'll send you in last."

Bumblebee and Arcee raced through the GroundBridge. Moments later, another opened and Blue and Bulk were gone. Then left Optimus. But before he left, he looked at the faces staring up at him. "I'll bring her back" he promised. Then he, too, was gone.

**This chapter came out better than I hoped it would.**


	10. Goodbye

When Miko woke up again, there were handcuffs bound to her hands. She growled in annoyance and shook her hands. They werent normal handcuffs. Then again, these were alien robots. They looked the same as the other kinds of handcuffs she'd been in( and oh ho, there had been quite a few) except there was a tube connecting the cuffs. When she tried to pull them aprt, a current of electricity ran between her wrists. She yelped and hopped to her feet, falling on her face.

_I stole your sanity._

Miko's eyes widened and she looked around her.

"Dusk" she said, a smile forming on her face. Then it slowly slipped away as their conversation came to mind.

"Dusk" she repeated, fangs creeping out her mouth.

Miko slowly crawled to her feet, replaying his words carefully.

_"I lied."_

_"I said that to get you and Nighty alone."_

_"I'm with them. And I needed to get you to trust me so we could get Nighty's energy . But now I think you may have more than she does."_

Miko looked around her, fury and energy coursing through her veins. The 'Cons were catching on. The room was barren. There was no door.  
"Calm yourself, Miko" she told herself. "You can kill Dusk later."

No door. No door meant there was another entrance. She nodded. Yeah, that sounded right. No windows, no door, so the walls and the floor were a no go. That left...

"The ceiling."  
Miko looked up and saw some form of airduct channels. It was corny. It was risky. It was bound to blow up in her face. But there was a good chance that it might work. Miko sighed and jumped in the air, clutching the bars. "Focus" she hissed to herself and felt the bars bend at her will. She smiled a nervous smile. "No turning back now."

. . .

"You were right."  
Dusk kept his eyes on the large keyboard in front of him, typing furiously, though his mind was elsewhere. "What are you bitching about?"  
StarScream narrowed his eyes before putting on a fake smile. "Lord Megatron is insanely impressed with your methods. He stopped by a few minutes ago to check on Cheeko."  
"Miko" Dusk corrected.

"Whatever. And he says that he has a surprise for you."  
He cocked an eyebrow. "What's the surprise."  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, it wouldnt be a surprise if I told you, now would it."  
Dusk sighed, turning back to his work, and grumbled "when I rule the Universe, I'll be sure to turn you to scrap metal first."  
StarScream opened his mouth to argue but was cut off when he said "dismissed."  
"Of course" he said, through gritted teeth. "My Lord." Then he turned around, muttering about fleshlings just as Megatron walked in with something behind his back.

"Better keep an eye on him" he advised. "He's a sneaky one."  
"Yes, I am well aware of that" Dusk said, shaking his head. "He's planning to 'accidentily' slip some shrimp into my dinner tonight. Dont worry. I've got it covered."  
"Of course. You did mention your seafood alergy."  
"No, StarScream mentioned it" Dusk mumbled. "I planned for that information to stick with me. I dont see why you keep him around anyway. He's planning to rally against you in tommorrow's meeting."  
Megatron frowned. "Oh, is he? And how do you know this?"

"I keep eyes on all of my allies. In case I have to make an 'accident' of my own at one point."  
"Cant argue with that."  
"No, you cannot... The little asswipe said you had a surprise for me?"  
Megatron gave a dark laugh. "Yes. I do." He brought the hand that had been behind him and revealed a tube encaging Miko.

Dusk took a sharp breath and averted his gaze. "What's she doing here?"

"Oh, I found the little insect trying to escape in the ducts. Smart one. But sloppy." He brought her tube to his face. "Verrrrrrry sloppy."

"Go to hell" Miko snapped, punching her tube. A large crack appeared on the glass as a frown appeared on Megatron's faceplate.

"You ought to be careful, _Miko, _I can be very dangerous when I wanna be."  
"Funny. So can I."  
Dusk risked a glance in her direction and found Miko staring, no _glaring_, dead at him. The threat wasnt aimed at Megatron. It was aimed at him.

"So why'd you bring her here" he stuttered.

Megatron smiled a bitter smile. "Well, I figured you'd get more joy out of her punishment if it were you inflicting it upon her."  
His heartbreat quickened. "What's the punishment?"  
"Well." He placed her cracked tube on the ground and walked away. "I'll leave that to your imagination."

Dusk kicked his steel toe boot against the ground. "Hey."  
Miko flashed her fangs. "Cut the small chat."  
"Miko... you know I have to punish you right?"  
SHe laughed a bitter sweet laugh. "Why? Havent you put me through enough?"  
He looked away. "We're not going to talk about this."  
"The hell we're not" she shouted. "Punish me? Fuck that. I'd kick your ass anyway."  
"Watch your mouth."  
"You're not my mother."  
"Oh yeah, you killed her didnt you?"  
Miko's anger faded. Then it returned. "I didnt kill her."  
"Might as well have" he shrugged. "Killed her son. Destroyed the village. Is there anything else you're keeping from me?"  
"... What is wrong with you?"  
"What's wrong with me? I'm not a mass weapon of destruction."  
"You were so different."  
"No, Miko" Dusk hissed. "You were just delusional. Did you_ actually _think that I liked you? Of course not. No one really likes you Miko. How could they? If you slip up just a _little_ bit, you could take out the whole planet. You're a monster. A monster that needs to be contained and drained until she is no longer a threat to society."  
Miko blinked. "What are you?"  
Dusk held out a badge. "I'm part of the Galactic Council. I work to put unstable beings of energy to an end."  
"And yet you let the Decepticons walk around all willy nilly blowing up innocent people?"

Dusk shrugged. "As long as they arent on the brink of causing a tear in the fabric of the univverse, they can do whatever the hell they want."  
Miko snorted. "Galactic Council my ass."  
"You are phsyically and mentally unstable. I cant have you ruin it for the rest of us."  
"Then why set up this whole relationship with me? You've got enough goons. Kidnapping me would have been tough but not impossible. But you already knew that, didnt you?"  
A part of Dusk, one he was willing to ignore forever, would admit that he was infatucated with Miko. He was willing to destroy her spirit to protect the Universe. "I needed to get close to you. Close enough to reveal your insecurities. Close enough to get you to ignore those insecurities to unlock your full potential. So we could later destroy it. Because you deserve to die, Miko. You are not human, you are not a person. You are an evil breed of energy that needs to be destroyed before it destroys us. You said it yourself. You destroy everything you touch."  
Miko shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I never said that."  
"Didnt have to. I could tell. You carry this burden with you all the time. Wouldnt it be... amazing if it were all gone? All the pain, all the sadness? No more wondering how your life could have been different. No more wondering what your life could be like. I could help you. Take it all away so that you feel nothing."  
"You mean make me a vegetable?"  
"Yes. It's better than what you are now. A monster that leaves a path of destruction and misery behind her. Isnt that true?" Dusk opened her tube and held his hand up to her temple. "Isnt it?"  
Miko's eyes dilated. "Yes."  
"Do you want me to help you?"  
She nodded eagerly. "Yes, please."  
"Alright." He reached in her pocket and pulled out a high tech looking blade. "No more pain."  
"No more pain" she repeated as he slit one of her wrists, feeling her thoughts begin to slow down."

"No more sadness" Dusk said, slitting the other. _What's a brain anyway?_

"No more sadness."_ A vault of emotions?_  
"No more thoughts." There went her left ankle. _What are emotions?_

"No more thoughts." There went her right one. _A constant reminder of everything I've failed at._

"No more anything." _Who needs emotions?_  
"No more anything" Miko slurred as Dusk slit the blade across her neck before falling backwards.

_Because, when you really think about it, emotions are the downfall of every umpire._

_. . ._

_Elita One, YellowSpeed, and StarLight._

Thinking of your deceased wife and children during a search mission("cough cough" man hunt "cough cough"), probably wasnt the best thing to do but Optimus couldnt help it. He usually tried to avoid thinking about them but that night, they were on his mind. What would his life had been like? Not very different, he was sure. Megatron would have gotten them at one point or another. But before that. He imagined teaching them the ways of Cybertron and the AllSpark. He imagined the pride of telling Star she too was a Prime( as the AllSpark had told him). He imagined holding Elita's hand as they explained to the children that they were expecting a new child, Illiana. Then he reimagined receiving the news that his children were missing. Then when Elita disappeared. Then he reimagined the day Miko, the _real_ Miko, left.

_I've lost them. And now, I'm going to lose her too._

"Optimus."  
Optimus shook his thoughts. "Ratchet? I'm here. Is everything alright?" There was a worry edged deep into his voice though it seemed as if he were trying to hide it.

"There's been an unsual burst of energy near a power plant just outside of Jasper."  
Shit.

"And Miko's current location has been confirmed. At the power plant."  
Double shit.

"Is she alright?"  
"Optimus-"

"Never mind. Just send me the coordinates."

Ratchet sighed into his comlink before doing as he was told.

"Optimus, there's something you need to know."  
Optimus made a U turn before replying "and what's that?"  
"The burst of energy is attacking the power plant."

Triple shit.

"And that energy is confirmed to be Miko's."  
Quaddruple shit.

"Along with one by the name of Dusk's."  
I dont even know the word for that many shits.

. . .

When Dusk turned Miko into a vegetable, I left out one key detail. All of her emotions were destroyed. Except for blinding rage.

"Intoxicating, isnt it" Dusk asked.

"Yes" Miko agreed shooting a ball of energy at the gas station to her right. "When do we get to the power plant?"  
"Not too long. Almost there."  
"You said that three minuets ago" she growled, clenching her fists.

He nodded. "Trust me. Not too far."  
"Why are you agreeing to this? I thought you were in favor fo saving the Universe."  
"I only said that cause we were on the war ship. Those dumb bastards wouldn't exactly be happy with me destroying their main supply of energon. I'm really a Galactic Terrorist. A power plant seemed like a good place to start destroy this dredful planet."  
Miko smiled a sick smile. "Excellent."

As the power plant came into view, her grin grew. Finally, she quickened her speed and in a matter of seconds, she stood five yards in front of it. "This could get messy" she warned, collectin a ball of energy.

"That's what I'm hoping for" Dusk answered.

"Miko!"  
Miko snapped her head up in time to see Optimus and BlueStreak transforming.

"What are you doing" BlueStreak asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing" she snapped, her eyes never leaving her speere. It wavered with the sudden charge of anger but then stabalized and gre three feet taller.

"It looks like you're about to kill yourself!"  
"BlueStreak" Optimus cautioned, before turning to his lost friend. "Miko, I need you to listen to me. You cant trust Dusk. He's not who you think he is. He's had several different identities in the past three months. He will betray you. Please, think this through."  
Miko's face didnt falter for a few seconds. Then she smiled. "You're right. He's not trustworthy. Goodbye."  
Dusk's eyes widened before Miko formed another speere and shot it into his chest. The force fo the blow forced him to make a full 360 before crumpling to the ground. A blue stream of energy ran through him and make him choke. After stammering for a few seconds, his body turned still.

"Thank you, Optimus" Miko said, politely. "You've done me a huge favor."  
BlueStreak and Optimus shared a glance before watching in horror as the girl they once knew throwing the speere, now bigger than Texas, into the center of the Power Plant.

**I just wanna thank everyone who's been with me during this story. I really apprecitae all of your support but all good things must come to an end. Just kidding. This segment of the Miko's Little Demons is now complete. Segment two should be out sometime next week. Again, appreciate you all for putting up with my God awful writing and corny jokes ;D. Special thanks to: 11jamie11,Burningrose194,Muirgen79,Neixa Jazilynn Prime,Purest of Hearts,Redder45,Something dictionary related,Sunnystar9,Tai Prime,Tazflyer,The Kyr,Whitelilly Prime,catspajamas12,crissypotter,huffmanrebekah25,movielover9,summer490,zaqn123,A Love for Orcas,Ilovecreepythings,CabooseBISH,OptimusPrimesWife1,GrimlockX4,Guest,DixieChicrules123,Defender54.**

**You guys rock! See you on the flip side!**


End file.
